Invitation to Happiness NaruHina
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: NaruHina! Things change, knowing love and being on the way to the Hokage dream. But the future Hokage to be is no where near Konoha. what happens to him? Love, tears and blood! Will have Nejiten wedding, slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno and others. (hiatus)
1. Invitation

**Disclaimer thingy: **I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up. It was already 9 o'clock. It was Saturday so all he had to do today was rest and eat ramen, most likely. He was now eighteen years old. How fast time passed. 

He lifted his head from the pillow and moved on one side of the bed. He turned his head and looked out the window. He smiled seeing it was nice outside and then turned around and stretched his hands up in the air, the right one in a upper position and the left one in a lower one, diagonally.

Once he got up from his bed he went directly to the sink. He filled a large glass of cold water and drank it. It seems he woke up really thirsty. After that, he placed the glass upside down next to the drying plates near the sink and went straight to the clothes closet. He got from the pile of towels one of them, threw it on his right shoulder and headed towards the bathroom. He went inside, took his pijamas off and got under the cold shower. It was pretty hot outside so he did this to wake up and also to become more tolerant to cold, thinking about it like it was somehow connected to training. It was _refreshing_ anyway. He liked cold water in the summer.

After Naruto was finished with his shower, he put the towel around his waist and headed back to his room where he got dressed in his black and orange clothing. He took off out the door, closed it with his key and left towards the small training field in the Konoha Woods. He liked it there because people didn't go there so he had his little hidden spot where he did his training in peace and quiet. It was also the same place where he had learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, when he was twelve years old.

At one o'clock he stopped. Three hours for today were enough because it was saturday after all.

It was lunch time. He got up from the grass where he stayed a bit to relax and went towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop. That was his most favorite shop, he was a ramen lover after all.

He got in, pushing the small curtains aside from the front of the shop and sat on one of the chairs.

'What will it be Naruto?' The owner asked.

'Miso ramen!the boy said loudly, smiling. '_Woah, i'm so hungry! It looks great!!' _he shouted praising the owner for his cooking skills, like always. It was his most favorite kind of food and it was the most delicious when bought here, at the Ichiraku Shop.

He ate really fast, talking while doing so with the old man who owned the shop. They were talking about his training. Naruto was hyped up like usual.

'Oi, Naruto! I was looking for you at your house but you weren't there so i thought about the first place you'd think about going to. So here I am.' It was Lee, running, a bit breathing heavy.

'Hey, Lee. What's wrong?' He saw a shocked face on his friend.

'You won't believe it when i tell you!!' Lee said loudly to the blond boy.

'Come on, tell me. What happened?' He asked really curious seeing Lee so agitated and nervous.

'Neji-kun...Tenten..he paused to breathe and Naruto insisted on telling him but Lee made him a sign with his right hand, to be patient until he catches his breath. Naruto waited a bit, then Lee continued.

'They're getting married !!Lee shouted happy, not being able to shove off the surprised look off his face as well as Naruto. He couldn't believe it was happening. His two teammates were getting married! Wow!! That was the most surprising thing ever to him, knowing Neji was a cold guy and TenTen was so ..normal..feminine..

'Haha..so funny!.. Lee, you gotta learn how to do better jokes than that.' Naruto brushed him off, not believing what he heard.

'No,no! Naruto-kun, that's not a joke, most definetely not a joke!Lee said to convince the blond boy of what he was saying.

Naruto's eyes were filled of shock, surprised about what he heard. He started to believe in what the other boy said, seeing him act like that.

Whaaat? Neji is getting married?? With Tenten?? Ohh, come on.. how did that happen? I mean, Neji is a real cold indifferent person who used to think people were nothing compared to his genius abilities..while Tenten is just different..How did that happen?'Naruto was babbling, talking really fast but Lee was able to understand his words along.

'I just found out myself. We were at the training field when they told me and Gai-sensei. We were really surprised!Lee told Naruto how they announced everything and they both talked more about the two of them matching somehow and how they'll be fine together and so on. Maybe now Tenten could use her character to shape Neji's too, to stop him being kinda cold. 'Kinda' because he was not the same person as before, he had changed a little to good. He wasn't the same person he used to be before the long ago chuunin exam, when Naruto beat him.

'This is so soon, isn't it?..' Naruto asked Lee, raising his eyebrow, thinking about everything.

'Well, they're old enough and people get married even younger sometimes' Lee answered.

'Yeah..true..' Naruto whispered but loud enough to be heard. 'So when are they are they planning to..you know..?' Naruto addressed one last question to the black haired friend of his.

'To get married? Oh, they're having the wedding in two months, they said.' Lee said also putting on a surprised face again.

'Two months? So soon??' Naruto shouted, surprised.

'Yeah. Neji wanted me to be his best man but i had to say no, unfortunately..So i proposed you do it. He thought it was a good idea.' Lee said smiling widely to Naruto.

'Whaa?! Me? His best man? Why me??' Naruto shouted even louder, asking the question. 'And why can't you accept the offer, Lee?'

Ignoring the second question, Lee continued.

'You're the closest to him after me, Naruto-kun. Neji would appreciate if you'd accept it. He really would.' Lee said trying to convince the boy.

'Sou ka..' (sou ka i see) Naruto whispered.

'I gotta go, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later!' Lee put one hand on Naruto's left shoulder, gave a short pat and left.

'Damn..what did Neji get me into..Like Shikamaru would say, how troublesome' Naruto said to himself pouting.

He paid for the ramen and went home. Clouds were gathering quite fast even though the morning had been really hot and the sky was clear. It seemes a short summer rain was about to come by over Konoha.

When he got home, he thought he'd close the windows so the rain won't get inside. He did. After that, he thought he'd change into something else and just sit around and rest in the house.

He undressed and searched for clothes in the drawers next to the bathroom door on the left side. He got a pair of short pants from there and dressed with them. It was still hot inside so he left the t-shirt off. What would be the point in wearing one on that heat, in his own home anyway?

He jumped on the bed, stretched his body, sitting on his tummy. He began feeling a bit sleepy. He didn't have anything to do today so he might as well spend time resting and acting lazy for once, something he wasn't used to doing. He fell asleep.

'Knock knock'..at the door..

'Hnn..' Naruto was so sleepy, he was sleeping and wouldn't get up to open the door.

The person outside the door insisted a bit, knocking easy but just loud enough to wake up the sleepy Naruto.

Naruto turned on his back, in bed, and stretched again. He yawned and decided to get up and see who the person was and what they wanted.

He yawned all the way to the door. He had such a cute sleepy face.

He opened the door slowly. He didn't expect to see this person.

'H-Hello, Naruto-kun.' Hinata said hello, shyly.

'Hinata? What're you doing here?' He asked surprised.

'W-Well..Neji-niisan asked me to bring you this.' She bowed and put her hands in front of Naruto-kun, holding a envelope, waiting for him to receive it.

'What's this?' he asked and got the envelope from the shy girl infront of him.

'That is the invitation to the wedding of Neji-niisan and Tenten-san, Naruto-k-kun' the girl replied stuttering. She had a crush on Naruto since she first met him, as children. She always admired his passion to prove himself to everyone, he could find so many ways of expressing himself, to make friends, act as a unic person. He was everything she wasn't. She was a shy girl who was considered weak, she couldn't express her feelings well, blushing and listening to everyone as a good little girl. That was long ago, though. She had started to change during the chuunin exam when she saw Naruto fighting Kiba and Akamaru and won and after that, when he cheered her up to win. And by doing that, he gave her the feeling that someone finally believed in her. She began changing little by little since then. Now, she blushed only in Naruto's presence, not to everyone else too, and the stuttering the same, because she loved him and didn't know what to do around him not to embarrass herself. She worried too much around him.

'Thank you, Hinata-chan' Naruto thanked the girl and smiled looking at her.

'You're welcome, Naruto-kun' she answered him and realised he wasn't wearing a t-shirt.

'Oh no, i don't wanna faint now, please Kami-sama (God)..' She prayed in her mind, turning her face from Naruto, looking outside the building's hallway.

'Oh, yeah. Come in, Hinata. It's raining outside. You got wet delivering this to me. I don't want you to catch a cold because of me.' He said and pulled her by the left hand, inside his house.

'Oh, n-no, Naruto-kun. I'm fine!' She said embarrassed. The rain calmed down, it isn't pouring outside anymore so my clothing is not so wet.' She tried to assure the boy that she probably won't catch a cold, while being dragged inside by the hand.

'Sit down, Hinata. I'll get you a towell to dry your hair.' Naruto said, still smiling, and went to get one from the pile of towels in the closet. He got a while soft one.

He turned around and went towards the couch where Hinata was seated, forced by his hospitality.

'It's really okay, Naruto-kun' she said again and tried to look at the floor so she wouldn't see him half naked but her eyes caught his sight from time to time, not being able to not look. Her cheeks had a pinkish colour, being embarrassed but when Naruto handed her the towel, her face turned to red instantly.

'Hinata, is everything okay? Do you have a fever?' He said and bent over a bit to touch her forehead and look at her face better. He touched her easy with the back of his palm on the forehead, trying to see if she had a fever, being so red. He was really close now.

'Oh no, you are warm, you probably have a fever.' The instant he said this, Hinata fainted..

'Hinata?? Hina..' Every word dissappeared, she couldn't hear him anymore. She was out.

Naruto picked her up from the couch and layed her on his bed. He put the towel on her hair, tried to dry a bit just to be okay and put a blanket on her.

'Damn it, Neji. You shouldn't have sent her to give me the invitation, in the rain.' He thought, a bit angry.

'Nnn...' Hinata was moving a bit.. She started regaining concious after a while.

'Hinata? Are you okay?' He said, sitting on the margine of the bed, close.

'HHai..I'm fine.. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to cause trouble for you!' She apologised and tried to get up.

'Hinata, stay there. You're slightly warm, i think you have a fever and it's better if you stay until the rain stops' Naruto added, tucking her in, not letting her get up.

'I-I've got to go, Naruto-kun. I don't want to intrude. You must have things to do' She said to the blond. Her face turned really red again as soon as she realised she was in his bed.. It even smelled like him..she felt like in heaven..

'Don't worry, Hinata, it's fine. It's saturday and i don't really have anything to do. I was just going to rest and get bored, for a chance. I haven't had that chance in a while. Especially since Tsunade asked me to study about what a Hokage needs to do so i'll be prepared for January.

'Sou ka..Then i really got to go, Naruto-kun..Sorry for intruding' She said and tried to get up again.

'No, stay right there. Stop calling me Naruto-kun, just call me Naruto. We're friends, aren't we?'

he asked.

'HaHai, Naruto-kun..' (yes)she answered him smiling.

'There you go again, Hinata' he laughed and showed her a big smile.

'Gomen..Naruto..' she was really embarrassed.

'That's good ' he said and smiled again.

'I'm going to yell at Neji for making you come during the rain!' Naruto said pouting.

'It wasn't his fault, Naruto-kun..Naruto.. I had nothing to do and i wanted to come give you the invitation earlier' she replied, tapping her pointer fingers to eachother.

'Ah..I see. Thank you, Hinata but you could catch a cold. That's why you're going to stay here until the rain stops and get dried up. I'll bring you a t-shirt and some pants until your clothes dry completely, okay?' He asked and winked at her, smiling.

She didn't know what to answer, she was embarrassed the most right now so she could only say yes, in return.

Naruto got up and went to the big drawers from where he got a t-shirt and some pijama pants.

'These should keep you warm until you feel better' he told the shy girl, who burried her face under the blanket, only her eyes showing.

'T-Thank you, Naruto-ku..Naruto' She whispered.

'You're welcome, Hinata. Just get better. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold because of me' He said smilling.

He got with the clothes next to the bed and he wanted to hand out the clothes to her. She got her hands out from under the blanket, releasing it, not hiding her face for a short while (forgetting to do so, actually) and received them.

'I'll go take a shower because i trained and forgot to take one when i got back' Naruto said and headed towards the bathroom. 'You can change here, i won't peak' he added and winked in a very cute way. That smile of his always attracted Hinata's eyes. She loved seeing him smile like that so she smiled back.

'Hai, thank you!' She said again and took the clothes to her chest, holding with both of her hands.

Naruto went inside the bathroom.

Hinata got up, next to the bed. She took her clothes off and prepared to dress the dry, nice smelling clothes of Naruto's. She inhaled the smell of him from those clothes, she felt as if he was really close to her. She took the t-shirt on, after that the pijama pants and placed her own wet clothes on the chair.

She sneaked under the blanket again. It felt so good staying there, with her face burried deep in the soft pillow that Naruto had placed under her head when she fainted.

'Nn...feel so nice..' she whispered into the pillow. She stretched on the bed, put one hand over the pillow and one over, sat on her tummy and waited for Naruto to be out of the shower.. but..she fell asleep, feeling so comfortable, in such peace and much..love that she felt..

Naruto got out from the shower. He dressed inside, in a pair of short pants. He came out wearing a towel on his right arm and seeing her asleep in so much peace he went towards the couch and tought he'd take a nap as well. He wanted to let her sleep some more. She looked a bit tired and it would take a while until her clothes would be dry.


	2. Rejected?

**Chapter number 2! I hope you enjoy this! It's a bit shorter but has heavy things so it makes up for the length. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up in a few hours. The short summer rain had turned into a real storm. He looked out the window when he opened his eyes and saw the dark streets covered in rain water. It was pouring outside. You could hear thunders and see lightnings very often if you'd look out. The lightnings lightened the dark room up from time to time.

Naruto also looked at the bed. Light fell on the sleeping face of Hinata, from time to time. She looked so cute sleeping there. Naruto went closer to the bed she was sleeping in. He looked at the alarm clock on the drawer near the bed. It was already very late. It was eight o'clock.

He sat on the margine of the bed next to Hinata. He tried to move her gently, to wake her up. He wanted to tell her she could stay there for the night if she wanted to, even though her clothes got dried already. But, how could he let her leave like that in the storm? She'd get wet all over again and really catch a cold.

'Nee, Hinata..Hinata..wake up..' He whispered to wake her up as gentle as he could.

'Nnn...Naruto-kun..love you..' she was talking in her sleep..

Naruto's eyes got big at the shock of what he heard..What was this about he wondered. He couldn't move because he heard those words. He couldn't image that the heir of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha, the best clan of the village could actually like him..i mean..she was too good for him, he thought..No, no..she was probably having a bad dream..He didn't know what to think after he heard that. He suddenly got up on his feet when Hinata moved around in his bed, making such sweat sounds.. Naruto's face was all red.. He now saw a cute Hinata 'Nnn...'-ing in his bed, stretching, smiling in her sleep.. But as she stopped moving, the smile dissappeared and some tears appeared from her eyes..

'Don't leave.. Naruto-kun..' she said in her sleep, softly..crying..

Naruto didn't want to see her crying so he bent over the bed, and shook her gently to wake her up.

'Hinata, wake up. Ne, Hinata, wake up..' he said a bit louder to wake her up.

She suddenly jumped up from her pillow, accidentally hitting Naruto's forehead with her own, still wearing that cute face. She fell to the pillow again, putting her hands on her forehead (it really hurt).

'Ouchy!' She said softly, rubbing with her fingers. 'Aahh, Naruto-kun! Gomen!! I didn't want to do that, i'm sorry!' She said louder to the boy who was now on the floor, trying to get up.

'It's okay, it's okay' he replied to calm her, got up and sat on the margine of the bed again..

'Ne, Hinata, why were you crying in your sleep? You said my name and you said something..that shocked me..' He said smilling, embarrassed, with his right arm on the back of his head, rubbing easy (really embarrassed)

'Nani? (what?)' her eyes grew bigger in one second, hearing him say that. She kept having a dream that made her cry, lately. It kept repeating and she hoped she didn't have that particular dream..This was not the best time for a confession, she thought..'What did I-I..say..?' She asked, frightened.

'You said..you liked me.. why did you dream something weird like that? I mean, there's just no way someone like you would like me in reality, right?' He asked smiling but nervous.

Hinata's face got upset.. She threw the blanket aside and ran to get her clothes from the chair. This took about five seconds. She ran towards the door and without taking any shoes on, she ran out the door. But before she did, Naruto caught a glimps on her face. She was crying again.

'..Why?..' He wondered and his eyes grew even bigger being surprised. After two seconds he, too, ran out the door to catch the girl and see what everything was about. It was sooo confusing for him.

He ran towards the road which headed to the Hyuuga clan. He thought she'd go that way, even though it was so dark. She was afraid of the dark, from what he knew.

Naruto stopped. He saw Hinata on her knees near a tree on the side of the road, with her forehead and arms leaning on the tree. She was crying even harder than when she was sleep-talking. He went slowly, so he wouldn't make her run away again. He got behind her without any sound. He put her hands on her shoulders. She got a little scared, not hearing him because she was crying so hard.

'Hinata.. I'm sorry if.. I said or did something to upset you..I'm really sorry..' He whispered to her ears softly.

'No..You didn't do anything like that, Naruto-kun. It's just my fault..I didn't want you to find out..at least not like that..' She spoke through her tears, sobbing.

Naruto fell on the ground.

'Youyou mean.. that was true?' He asked, really shocked. His entire face was so red now but lucky him that she couldn't see that very good in that darkness.

'And you rejected me so easy.. saying that someone weird like me couldn't possibly like you. Right? Why can't i like you?? I'm not even good enough to like you??' She yelled at him turning her face towards him, with her entire face fulled of tears. Her hair, the t-shirt and pants of Naruto's that she was wearing were wet too, from the pouring rain.

'No! I didn't mean it like that!!' He yelled back. She was the first girl who ever liked him and even confessed, though it wasn't planned.

'Liar! Baka! Baka! Baka!' She yelled at him, slowly punching with her gentle fists on his chest, crying.. She stopped and fell to the ground on her knees, there infront of him, between his feet. She put her two hands on her crying face to hide herself and continued crying.

Naruto slowly got up, towards her, and easily placed his two arms around her shoulders and held her for a bit.

'You're the silly one, Hinata..I meant there was no way for you to actually like me because..i'm the outcast of the village and you're one of the best.. smart, beautifull..you have everything..you're too good to like someone like me..I didn't mean you were not good enough for me..' He said to her while holding her into her arms.

She slowly lifted her head from under his chin to look at his eyes. She saw that his face was honest. The tears stopped, they were washed away by the rain. She just looked up at his face, starring into his wide blue eyes.

Without even realising, Naruto closed in the distance between their faces and he touched her lips with his own, and pressed softly. It felt like kissing cotton candy. So soft and sweet, he tought..

Hinata felt like her entire body was melting. He was holding her between his feet, there on the ground. She was being kissed by the person she loved since she was small. Her big surprised eyes closed, receiving the warm, dream-like kiss which lasted about ten seconds. It wasn't long but for them those seconds seemed like much more.

Naruto took back his lips slowly. They both opened their eyes easy, returning to reality.

'Oh, no.. I'm so sorry, Hinata!! I shouldn't have..' He asked her to forgive him for what he did, surprising her like that.

'I-It's okay..Naruto..' she replied and gave him a fast short kiss on the cheek. And she left out the '-kun' from Naruto this time, without even realising.

Naruto's face turned as red as Hinata's.

'Ano..Do you want to come back at my house and dry yourself so you won't catch a cold? Your home is still far from here. I'll go tell Neji that you stayed at my house because you caught a fever and couldn't return. Okay?' He asked Hinata.

'Umm.. yes..' She answered softly and then sneezed.

'See? Exactly what i was talking about ' Naruto smiled and got up on his feet and lifted her in his arms.

'You're so light' he said looking at her holding his neck with her hands and leaning her face on his chest. She blushed again and pressed her cheek closer

He carried her back to his house. He got another t-shirt and other pants and placed it on the drawer for her to change from her wet clothes.

'You can take a bath if you want to. A warm one would help your cold' He told her, smiling. She nodded she'll do so. He left, headed to the Hyuuha Mansion.


	3. Hyuuga Mansion

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto reached the clan's house in twenty minutes. He was all wet, too. He would surely catch a cold from this rain. He reached the gate. He saw two guards at the gate.

'Hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Could you call Hyuuga Neji, please? I have something to tell him' He spoke loud to the guard so he could hear him from a few meters away.

'I'll call him. Wait there' the first guard said and left the second guard there, while he went to announce the visitor.

'Neji-san, there's someone here to see you. It's that boy, Uzumaki Naruto. He said he would like to talk to you. He is waiting for you outside' he told Neji.

'Thank you. I'll be right there. Tell him to get inside the hallway' he asked the guard to do so and he went to place some things on a short table in his room. After that, he headed towards the hallway where Naruto would be. He saw the other boy standing there, all wet.

'What's wrong, Naruto? You came to see me?' He asked Naruto.

'Congratulating on your wedding, Neji. I'm really happy for you, man!' Naruto said and patted him on the left shoulder, smiling widely.

'You know, Hinata came over today to bring your invite. She got caught in the rain. She has a fever. I gave her some dry clothes and she's resting at my place. I came to tell you that so you don't worry' He told Neji.

'I see' Neji responded, looking at Naruto.

'I want to ask you to please talk to Hyuuga-sama to let her rest there until the storm ends. She will be safe there. I can use the couch to sleep. She already has a fever. She would get even worse if she'd come home now..Our houses are not that close' Naruto asked Neji in a appropriate way but he stopped him before he said more.

'Okay already, I understand, Naruto. I know she'll be fine with you. And I'll make sure Hyuuga-sama knows as well. Don't worry. I'll ask a branch member to go get some clothes for her and pack them so you'll take them with you. ' Neji spoke and then asked one of the branch members in the next room to quickly gather some night clothes for Hinata.

'Thank you, Neji' Naruto thanked him smiling.

'By the way, did you get a chance to read the invitation?' Neji asked the boy.

'Umm..I'm sorry, I didn't read it yet' He asked embarrassed remembering what he talked about with Lee in the morning.

'Well, I talked with Lee. We both agreed you would be the best man. Lee couldn't accept because his mom is sick right now and he can't afford time to prepare for the wedding. She has some serious health problems' Neji told him.

'I see..I'm sorry to hear that. Lee seemed a bit weird today when i talked to him but he didn't say anything. Sure, i'll be the best man. But when exactly is the wedding? I have to but some new things and prepare if I'm really going to do this' Naruto asked Neji.

'It's on 2 september. That's in a bit over two months' Neji answered and smiled, because he now had arranged a best man for his wedding.

'Which girl did Tenten chose for her part?' Naruto asked smiling.

'Oh, she chose Hinata' Neji said back to the curious boy.

'Awesome!' Naruto was overjoyed to hear that.

'You're acting strange, Naruto. Well, more than usual' Neji said and looked curious at the boy.

The branch member sent for the clothes came back with them packed.

'Here you are, Neji-sama' she said and handed him the package with the clothes.

'Thank you, Murai-san' he thanked the woman and gave the package to Naruto.

'I've gotta go, i wanna see if Hinata's better' Naruto said and prepared to walk out.

'Wait, take this' He handed Naruto a umbrella so the clothes and him wouldn't get too wet on the way back. Naruto was already wet but staying out of the rain would be a chance for not catching a cold.

'Thanks, Neji' he thanked Neji and went out the door. He opened the umbrella when he got out of the mansion and headed back home.

He opened the door. Hinata wasn't there. He looked around and saw the clothes she was wearing, down next to his bed. She was probably taking a warm bath, he though. He headed to the bathroom door.

'Hinata? Are you in there?' Naruto asked through the door. His cheeks were a bit red too. A girl was taking a bath in his own bathtub! He blamed Jiraiya for the thoughts he was having.

'H-Hai! I'm here' a soft voice replied from the other side of the door.

'N-Naruto-kun..I didn't think you'll be back so fast..I took the clothes but.. I forgot the towel.. Could you please put one at the door?' She asked.

'Don't worry, i'll get one. Wait a second' He said and went to the closet. He grabbed a big soft white towel and placed it on the drawer next to the door.

'I'll go sit on the couch. You can open the door and take it inside'

'Ano .. Y-you won't.. l-look, will you?' Hinata asked embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I promise I won't. I might have trained with Jiraiya but i'm not a pervert like him, you know' the boy assured her.

'That's good to know' she giggled. They both laughed.

Naruto went and sat on his back on the couch.

Hinata slowly opened the door and reached for the towel. She grabbed it gently and closed the door again.

Naruto got up and went to the door again.

'Hinata, Neji gave me some clothes for you. I think there are your pijamas in there. Do you want those or do you wanna wear the ones i gave you earlier?' He asked her.

'Could you please give me those, Naruto-kun? Your clothes are too big for me' she said embarrassed (again), speaking the truth. Her body was really small and fragile. Naruto was a lot taller than her.

'Sure. I left them where i left the towel too' he said and placed the package with clothes in the same place.

He went straight in the kitchen. He heard the bathroom door when Hinata took the clothes as well and some strange thoughts came into his mind again. He shook his head and came back to reality in a few seconds.

Naruto opened the door to the fridge. He looked inside. There was some miso soup, some fruits such as grapes and apples, and milk. He took the milk out. It was fresh. He bought it at the shop next to the ramen shop, in the morning on the way home. He put in on the stove to warm it and added cocoa powder. He filled two cups with warm cocoa and milk and put them both on the bedside table.

Hinata got out from the bathroom. Naruto turned around and saw her. She was in her own pijamas. Her shirt was white and the pijama pants were blue. She looked so cute and the night clothes she was wearing were completing her beautiful image. They were rather loose-fitting clothes, made of soft thin cloth, hanging gently on her small shoulders and waist.

Naruto saw her and stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. She was just so beautiful. Why didn't he ever realise that before she confessed as she did? He should've noticed her.. and she looked amazing in only the light from the window and from the bath. The other lights were turned off by Naruto after he made the cocoa. The storm was the same as before, it was still pouring and you could hear strong long thunders.

'Ano..Naruto-kun.. I left the other clothes in the bathroom. The ones that were wet from earlier. I will clean them tomorrow, I promise..' She said looking shyly at him.

'Don't worry about that, i'll take care of it in the morning' He said and smiled.

'No, I will.. I can at least do that..' Hinata said again, softly.

'We'll see tomorrow, don't worry' he replied.

'I made some warm cocoa to warm us up. I don't think catching a bad cold would be so great' Naruto smiled to her and called her closer to the table next to the bed to drink some cocoa.

'Yummyy! Delicious, Naruto-kun' She smiled after she took a sip out of the cup.

'Uhum, I know. It's my special cocoa recipee. I add something else besides milk and cocoa 'Naruto told her smiling widely.

'Waahh, what do you add, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked with big curious eyes.

'I add a little bit of honey because some cocoa types can be a little bitter and i don't add sugar' he told her smiling.

'Ah, I see. That's a good idea, Naruto-kun' she giggled and smiled at the boy.

Naruto put down his own cup on the table. Hinata was sitting on the margine of the bed still having cocoa. He was on the couch, across the small table. He looked at her, smiling.

'What is it, Naruto-kun?' she stopped drinking and asked blushing.

'You look beautiful, Hinata..' he said and blushed when he realised he spoke his own thoughts, he got caught up in the moment.

Hinata blushed even more.

'T-Thank..you..' she replied nervous, tapping her fingers..

Naruto raised his hands at the back of his head and put them together, embarrassed and smiled widely again.

'You're probably tired. Do you want to sleep?' he asked Hinata.

'Um..I'm not sleepy, I slept a lot during the day..' she told him.

'Ah yeah, gomen. Are you hungry?' He asked something else just to keep himself from saying something embarrassing again.

'Just a bit' she answered.

'Say, do you want some miso soup or some fruits?' he asked cheerfull.

'Some fruits would be great, thank you' the girl said.

'Great, be right back' he told her and went to the fridge. He took a small bowl with big white grapes and some appetising green apples. He closed the fridge door and went back to the couch. He first placed the apples on the table and he sat down, holding two apples in his hands.

'Here, catch' he said laughing cutely and threw Hinata one of the apples. She caught it, of course.

'Thank you' she said after catching it.

'No problem!' Naruto replied and took a big bite of the apple.

'Ne, Naruto-kun. Are you sure i should stay? I really don't want you to sleep on the couch because of me. I won't be able to sleep either, if you did so and it would be my fault' she asked shyly, softly, looking at Naruto but tried to avoid his eyes.

'Then we can sleep in the same bed, would that be a problem with you?' he smirked.

'Whaaat?' she asked and swallowed, looking at him surprised


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Don't you trust me?' he asked, still smirking.

'..I think I do..but..but..' she was really embarrassed now.

'I won't do anything, Hinata. You can relax. My bed is big enough, i won't even come close to you if you don't want to..' He said blushing and after he placed his arms at the back of his head again, laughed a bit.

'..Okay. I trust you, Naruto-kun..' she said, slowly raising her eyes to look at him but turned her face to another direction again.

'Hinata, why are you avoiding to look in my eyes? Did I do something?' He asked a bit concerned.

'NNo..It's not that..I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..I'm just nervous.. around you..' she said, still looking anywhere but his eyes.

'That's not something you should apologise for..but i'm sorry it's because of me..I wish you would look at me..' he said pouting and got up, fast, from the couch. Hinata looked at him standing.

'I'll go get another blanket, I don't want to make you even more nervous by sharing even the blanket' he said a bit sad because he realised she was uncomfortable around him, even though she liked him.

'It's fine, Naruto-kun. I don't mind.. I would even like.. sharing it.. with you..' She said, her facing turning red again and after a while, she finally looked at his eyes. Naruto smiled and she smiled too.

'Okay. You finally looked at me. I'm glad you're feeling better. ' He sat down on the couch again, smiling widely again.

'Eat some grapes too. They're really sweet. I love them.' Naruto continued, making sign to her towards the bowl of grapes.

'Yes, thank you, Naruto-kun' she replied smiling as well.

After a few minutes of eating grapes and apples together, Naruto went and took a shower to change his cold wet clothes as well. He even forgot about that while he was talking to Hinata. He started sneezing.

He got out from the shower in ten minutes. He was wearing some long cotton pants, really comfortable, his favorite ones. He also had on a black t-shirt. He looked really handsome, Hinata thought when she saw him. He still had the towel around his shoulders, drying his hair from time to time.

'You didn't fall asleep yet?' Naruto asked after he got out and saw her with the head on the pillow, with the blanket over her nose, a bit embarrassed to actually be there and not be another dream of hers.

'Mnhm, I'm not sleepy..' Hinata replied and yawned.

Naruto laughed. 'Yeah, I can see that'. Hinata smiled embarrassed.

Naruto sat on the other side of the bed. He let the slippers down on the floor, he got his feet up on the bed. He turned around facing Hinata and sat with his legs crossed, like meditating. He used the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair a bit more. Hinata was smiling with her nose under the blanket.

Naruto yawned.

'Woah, it's already ten o'clock. Time passed so fast' Naruto wondered.

'Mhm, it did' Hinata agreed.

Naruto took the towel off and threw it on a chair next to the bed. He turned with his back to the head of the bed and let his body fall on it.

'Ah..feels so good..' he said and after that he turned on his right side to face Hinata.

'Are you cold, Hinata?' Naruto asked curious, seeing her hold the blanket so tight.

'Nno..I...just..' she whispered. Her cheeks turned red again. She hated stuttering but she almost always did when she was around him. She used to be like that around everyone but after he left for those two years she got used to not doing so with everyone. But when he came back, she started again because she still loved him and he made her

'I understand, it's okay. But you shouldn't be nervous around me. I won't hurt you in any way' he assured her. 'Ah..I wanna ask you some things..can I?' he asked nicely. The light came from the window straight on their faces, lighting the room a little with every thunder.

'Ssure. What do you wanna ask, Naruto-kun?' she asked surprised.

'Umm..' he laid down on the bed, on his back and put both his arms under his head. His face got a bit more red and he continued.. 'Why do you like me? And..when did you ..realise.. it..' Naruto asked softly. He turned his face only a bit to look at her and he saw her very embarrassed and scared.. a bit shaking, he noticed because she had let the blanket to her chest and placed her hands on it.

'Well...I..'..she started.

'Wait. Before you answer it, do something first. Close your eyes and try to think you're alone and just speak what you want..That way you won't have any problems and you won't be so embarrassed..You won't feel so uncomfortable..' He asker her to do so because he didn't want her to feel scared and nervous as she did so far or even more.. He had become wiser along the years. He wasn't the same prankster like when he was twelve years old. Still had his own unic style, being the number 1 surprising ninja but he was smarter than before.

'Hhai..'(yes).. she nodded and she closed her eyes looking at him one more time.

'It was the first day in the Academy..When I came in through the main door, Iruka sensei greeted me. He knew me as very shy and scared of everyone from before i was enrolled in school.. It was right after the attempt of kidnapping when Hyuuga-sama, my father, killed the kidnapper and the other country asked for his body, saying the kidnapping was just an excuse to kill their man. That was when Neji-miisan's father gave his life for my father, from the Main Branch..'

'I remember, Neji told me about that during the fight we had in the first chuunin exam' He remembered.

'Yes..' Hinata continued slowly.. ' He told me that I will be fine If I'm confident enough in my own strenght. I didn't even know what courage was. From that young age I believed I was a failure because the family named me as their heir and..I thought that I was weak everytime I saw the people around me, so strong and proud..' Naruto listened to her sad past.. 'After Iruka-sensei greeted me and we talked for a few minutes, a boy ran to him and jumped around him for his head band protector to try it on.. That little boy used all his energy to express himself and try even though Iruka-sensei said no every time..' she opened her eyes and looked out the window at the falling rain. She breathed and calmed down a bit. She continued..Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked at her beautiful face while she gazed out the window and spoke further..

'I was in the same class as that little boy.. Iruka-sensei always complained about that little prankster whenever he did something wrong but he also seemed full of joy while talking about him, like the small boy would be his son or his little brother..' she smiled, took a small pause and continued. 'I started noticing that boy more and more..wished to be like him..I often watched him train but I never knew why he tried so hard.. in time i started believing that maybe if I tried too someone would talk with joy about me, like Iruka sensei talked about.. you..' She turned around and looked at Naruto who was all red, didn't and couldn't say anything so he let her continue.

'I wanted to be like you. You gave me strenght to believe I could do something if I tried. You were the reason i fought back to Neji-niisan in the Chuunin exam when i was about to give up..I tried my best because you were watching.. I started liking you..you were what i wanted to be..but more..whom i wanted to be with even though it seemed only a dream..' she smiled at Naruto, widely and small tears appeared under her eyes. She wiped them with her hands fast so he wouldn't notice but he did.

'But..that was almost seven years ago..you didn't say anything..and I didn't notice anything..you still like me after such a long time?' He asked her, his eyes increasing in size because he was surprised and shocked at what he heard. He never even hoped someone would like or love him so much..especially a beautiful, smart, delicate girl like Hinata.

'I had to wait..that's what Naruto-kun t[ught me. You tought me to persist in what I want even thought the results are not sure, because if I don't try I won't even stand a chance. I had to wait. Even if you didn't know anything and I was too ..shy..to confess..' She smiled while tears came down one more time. But she wasn't sad this time. She was happy..

Naruto swallowed and grabbed her gently in his arms. He kept his chin above her head. She hid her face in his chest and cried because of everything she really was able to talk about, for the first time.

'Hinata..there are things about me that you don't know about.. I'm not sure if you'd like me so much if you knew..' He whispered sadly..

'What is it, Naruto-kun? About the Kyuubi?' Hinata asked curious.

'What? You knew?' he asked looking at her face.

'Yes, I knew since long ago, since before you came back to Konoha. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama, told everyone in the village. She wanted to remind everyone that the Fourth died for the village and that you were in this village. She also added that his last words were about you being the hero of the village but everyone pushed those last words away and destroyed the last wish of their saviour. She didn't want you to feel like you felt before' Hinata told the surprised boy.

'That's why everything felt weird after I returned? When I first came back to the village everyone seemed..just..different..Probably because everyone knows I have the Kyuubi inside now..The kids must be scared around me.. aren't they?' He asked and sadly turned his face towards the other side of the room.

'No, Naruto-kun. The young kids admire you. But almost everyone accepted you as yourself so far so don't give up' she added.

'So..how do you feel knowing this?..' Naruto asked curious.

'Nothing is changed except my admiration for you..' she smiled.

'I see..' he whispered disappointed thinking she admires him less now.

'Not because it got lower but because it grew. I understand you better now and I see why you tried so hard to be acknowledged as yourself. I admire you even more for your heart..' Hinata said and stopped to look at him. The colour of his cheeks came back, the sadness went away. He looked again at the small fragile girl in his arms.

'Thank you, Hinata..' he smiled peacefully and kissed her forehead. Hinata blushed a little but not more than earlier when she talked about him.

'Time to sleep, now' Naruto said and he released the hug. He laid back down on the pillow. He grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her next to him. She placed her head on his arm. Naruto was holding her close. It was chilly even though the rain was not pouring anymore, it was slower and quieter. Naruto pulled the blanket over them.

'Oyasumi' (good night) she said softly.

'Good night, Hinata' he replied and kissed her head, touching the silky hair of hers which smelled like his mint flavoured shampoo. It felt nice.

Hinata fell asleep first, with her head on his arm and with her right hand over Naruto. She felt so light. Before he fell asleep as well, he looked at her, smiling once again and slowly put the hair behind her ear with his fingers, carressing her cheek easy when he retreated his hand. He smiled and remembered that he talked with jiraiya about women on their trip. Jiraiya was nagging Naruto that Hinata liked him but Naruto never believed it. He thought Jiraiya was thinking stupid things like usually, concerning girls. But, Naruto began thinking of Hinata during their trip so he was acting a bit weird at their returning as well. Especially since his third mission after their comeback had been with Hinata's team. Anyway, he didn't know what he was feeling exactly. It wasn't like with Sakura. He loved chasing Sakura just to annoy Sasuke after they became a team because he knew she was too stubborn to quit on Sasuke. But he stopped that pretty much after he returned, more grown up. Instead, he would sometimes think about the fragile girl that was now in his arms but wasn't sure what he felt so he tried to lie himself off. But Hinata's not-planned-confession from tonight really woke him up. He could have confessed long ago after he came back but he was 'sure' he'd stand no chance. Man, was he wrong and he regretted it now!

He smiled again and remembered Jiraiya's insistent words regarding Hinata's crush on Naruto, words that Naruto thought was made-up stupidity. It was kinda funny but sad at the same time that he didn't even consider the possibility of Hinata to feel like that about him.

He fell asleep too.

Someone's knocking at the door. It woke Naruto up. The sleepyhead yawned and stretched until he got at the door. He opened it.

'Hey, Naruto' Neji looked at the boy who was still half sleeping.

'Ah, hey' Naruto said to Neji.

'I came to take Hinata-sama. Hyuuga-sama sent me.' Neji smiled slightly seeing the sleepy guy infront of him, yawning wide.

'Oh. I see. I'm sorry for the trouble, Neji. Come in' Naruto told him and invited him further.

Hinata was in bed, sleeping soundless. He went at the bed and checked, putting the back of his palm on her forehead, to see if she still had a fever.

'I see she's fine' Neji whispered.

'I guess the fever passed.' Naruto replied after he sat down on the couch.

'Could you let her sleep for now? I can bring her later' he asked.

'I can't, Naruto. Hyuuga-sama said to bring her home if she's fine' Neji.

'It's okay, Naruto-kun.' Hinata said after she opened her eyes. The boys were talking so she woke up at the sound of their voices. She tried to smile, but was too embarrassed. Her cousin was in the room, Naruto in his pijamas and she was in Naruto's bed. She felt like running away, if only she could.

'Good. Ah, one question. Naruto, where did you sleep?' Neji asked curious, seeing the couch wasn't made for sleeping and Naruto woke up only a minute ago. But, as Naruto opened his mouth to answer, Hinata answered instead.

'He slept on the couch, Neji-niisan' she said and tried not to blush too much.

'I see' Neji replied and turned around, slightly smirking, realising the little lie. Nothing escaped from him but he knew Naruto wasn't the type to do something even if he was Jiraiya's student. After all, his eyes saw into people really good and he trusted Naruto the most since a few years ago.

'Ah, Naruto. I met Tsunade-sama on the way here. I went at her office first, to personally give her an invitation to the wedding. When I left she asked me to tell you to go at her office if I meet you and I told her I was coming here so she wouldn't look for you. She said at 11a.m. to be there' Neji finished and looked at his watch.

'Damn it, it's Sunday!' Naruto said angry, all his sleepyness going away. 'Did she say why?' He asked.

'Let's talk on the hallway so Hinata-sama can change' Neji said and looked at Hinata. She nodded and waited until they both got out on the hallway.

'So? What did oba-chan say?' Naruto asked raising one eyebrow, curious.

'She said you'll have to train with Konohomaru today. She's giving him extra lessons 'cause he's being punished. He turned into a prankster like you after all. He really admires you, you know that' Neji smirked looking at Naruto. He admired him as well. After all, he was the one who saved him from his own darkness filled with hatred.

'GAH! So I'm being punished along with him??' Naruto shouted angry and pouted, crossing his arms.

'Well, you have been assigned to be his mentor after all' Neji replied.

'Yeah. Tsunade-obaachan said I need to get used to students since I'll become the Hokage since next spring' Naruto spoke proudly about becoming a Hokage, smiling widely.

Hinata walked out the door in a two minutes. She was dressed, ready to go.

'Ready, Hinata-sama?' Neji asked her.

'Yes, Neji-niisan. I'm ready' She replied smiling. She looked at Naruto again.

'Naruto-kun, I took the clothes you borrowed me. I will wash them and return them as soon as I can..' She told him.

'Ah, Hinata, I told you there's no need for that. I can do that myself.'He responded.

'No, I will take them. I can thank you for taking care of me. Please..' She asked him to let her take them.

'Ok. If you really want to, I guess it's fine.' Naruto responded a bit embarrassed, putting his hands together at the back of his head and smiled back at her.

'Bye, Naruto-kun.' she said and Naruto wanted to reply to her. 'Bye, Hina..' he got interrupted as soon as one warm kiss was placed on his right cheek. '-ta..' he finished and gulped. Then he got a bit more embarrassed and giggled Naruto style. Hinata ran down the hallway and went down the stairs before Neji.

Neji burst out laughing seeing Naruto's red face. He wasn't surprised.

'WhWhatcha laughing for??' Naruto shouted angry, with all his face red.

'I just thought that was so funny, the way your expression changed.' he laughed again.'God, that was funny!' Neji finished and calmed down. Naruto pouted and put his hands across his chest embarrassed, again, and tried to look in another direction.

' See you, later. Naruto, it's already 10a.m. You'd better hurry to get to Tsunade-sama's office or else she'll get mad again.' Neji said after he looked again at his watch.

'Fine. See ya.' he replied. Neji left after Hinata and Naruto went inside to get ready.

He took a shower, changed into his training clothes and went towards the Hokage building.


	5. Congratulations

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He got at the door of Tsunade's office. He knocked and after he heard a 'Come in' he entered.

'Oi, oba-chan. Neji said...' he stopped stunned and looked at the whole room filled with his friends, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi..everyone.. He gulped and tried to speak after everyone shouted 'Congratulations!!' happily.

'What's happening, Sakura-chan?' He asked Sakura who was in the left side next to Sasuke, after he got closer.

'This is a party for you, Naruto. We found out that the Hokage ceremony will take place in the spring and everyone found out it's going to be you. Why didn't you say anything? I didn't think you'd be so quiet about it.' She asked curious because knowing him, he should have been bouncing all around shouting the fact, happy.

Naruto took his hands to the back of his head, slightly embarrassed again. So far, only the Hyuuga clan, the most nobil clan from Konoha had known about the ceremony. No one else. It was going to be announced in december, a month before it took place.

'Baa-chan said she has to be the only one to announce the village and asked me not to say anything. I thought it was really stupid but I couldn't help it. I found out two weeks ago myself, when she made me Konohomaru's mentor.' He replied.

'I see. Anyway, your dream finally came true, Naruto! Congratulations!!' She told him, smiling.

'Congrats, Naruto' Sasuke told him as well and flipped Naruto's nose.

'Ittai! Sasuke, bastard. It hurts!' he said and rubbed his nose. After that, everyone talked with him. Neji and Hinata were there as well. It seemed this was the reason he had to take Hinata home so early. They both congratulated him. Naruto wanted to talk a bit more with Hinata but Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Chouji, Sasuke as well, all rounded up around him, and spoke with him, congratulated him, made some jokes about him being a Hokage.

'Oi, Oi, Naruto! It seems your dream is going to come true' Shikamaru spoke surprised, smiling, happy for the his friend.

'Yeah! Who would've thought the prankster who failed the Academy three times in a row, would become the best shinobi in Konoha and in the five countries!' Kiba said patting hard on Naruto's left shoulder, a bit jealous. He knew Naruto was stronger than him but he was a good friend. He worked for this to happen and he deserved it so Kiba was happy for him.

'Haha, you guys. I'm not the same prankster. Told ya I will make it.' He said to the boys smiling widely and putting his arms on Kiba and Shikamaru's shoulders.

'Yay!!' he shouted, with a wide smile on his face. Everyone laughed and patted his shoulders, shnuffled his hair and so on.

'Good work, Naruto' said someone who camed from behind. Naruto turned around. It was Kankurou.

'Oi! You came. Thanks, man! Is Gaara here,too?' Naruto asked the sand shinobi who, for a difference, wasn't wearing all kinds of paints on his face like he usually did for hiding effects. He looked normal.

'Sorry, man. Gaara asked me to congratulate you, instead. He won't be able to come until the ceremony in the spring. Tsunade sent us a message four days ago.'

'Oh, sou ka. I wanna see that guy. I can hardly wait to see him at the ceremony.' Naruto grinned happy.

'Oh yeah, Temari's sorry she couldn't come as well. She asked me to give you this.' Kankurou said and handed him a long object wrapped around with orange coloured silk. It was really soft, Naruto thought when he received it.

'Ne, Nee! What is it?' He asked while trying to figure it out by touch.

'Don't ask me, see for yourself.' Kankurou replied. Naruto started unwrapping the silk. It was wrapped really good but he took it off easy so he would keep it intact. He finally was able to get the present out.

'Wahh, this is so awesome!' Naruto looked at the present. It was so beautiful. It was a fan. The present was totally Temari style but propperly made for Naruto. It was black with splashed orange to resemble Naruto's practice clothes. Naruto opened it and looked at it with big eyes. He liked the present very much. It was one of the few presents he ever received in his entire life.

'I'm glad you like it. It reacts to your chakra, by the way. It's different by other fans' Kankurou breathed out relaxed.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Naruto looked at him curious.

'Well, that's not a normal fan. You know Temari.. She wanted you to have something from the wind country, from us, because you also have the wind nature manipulation.' Kankurou answered.

'So what does it do?' Naruto asked lifting the eyes from his gift to Kankurou, wanting to hear what his present is able to do.

'Well, if it's used by anyone else it's just a fan. It reacts only to your chakra. If you use it, you can make it do a 'slicing' jutsu like Temari's, but one that can only get rid of a few people. It's not like Temari's long range attack.It's a middle-range weapon. ' He explained. 'Oh and it depends on how much chakra you pour into it. The more chakra you put into it, the more it can be harmfull to your enemies. You can even invent your own jutsu related to wind techniques.' Kankurou ended the explanation.

'Waah, thanks a bunch, Kankurou! Say thanks to Temari from me!' Naruto yelled happified.

'Oh and this kind of fan is almost unic. There are four of them in the Sand Village. Me, Temari and Gaara have one although just Temari uses it with our Academy students, at practice. The fourth is the one you got in your hands. They were made for us by Chiyo-baa's brother, who uses wind manipulation as well. He's an inventor' He finished and breathed out. 'I hope you'll use it, man!'

'Sure, i will! This is sooo great!!' Naruto yelled excited. 'But why did Temari give me this?' He continued curiously.

'Because we're greatfull to you, Naruto. You saved Gaara. Not only during after the fight with the Akatsuki.' Kankurou replied.

'Ah? When did i save him except that time?' Naruto asked clueless.

'During the chuunin exam, when you fought for your friends. That was the reason Gaara changed. He saw you trying so hard and you won the fight because you believed in the bonds you worked to make. That made him want to be like you and he worked his way up to become a Kazekage, wishing to be recognized by the Village as you did. It was all thanks to you, Naruto.' Kankurou said looking with thankfull eyes to the boy who saved his brother and gave them all new lifes. 'You gave us our little brother back.'

Naruto was really embarrassed and didn't say anything. He just rubbed his nose, trying to calm down and smiled. After that he talked some more with the boys, Kankurou as well. Neji joined in again. Naruto felt so happy.

He walked through the room and everyone else congratulated him as well. They were all happy for him. They weren't very surprised because Naruto had grown a lot in the last six years since he joined the Academy. He was not the little prankster of twelve years old, who would paint the Hokage mountain faces just to get attention. He was now going to appear next to them, proudly, as well. He had earned his right. He had become the strongest Ninja in the Leaf/Konoha Village.

Jiraiya was still the person he trained with but Tsunade ocasionally tried his strenght in short jutsu duels. Naruto grew so much since Sasuke's comeback, almost two years ago, because he had no more worries about Sasuke, and because their rivalry was more powerfull than ever, though their friendship was the same. They had become like Shikamaru and Chouji with the exception that they had rivalry between them. The rivalry made them both work harder with training so they wouldn't lose to the other. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke, even though powerfull too, wasn't interested in any position next to the Hokage. He only wanted to rebuild his clan and the Uchiha Police Station his father had worked on for the village.

At the end of the party, everyone said good luck to the young future Hokage and they parted. The party lasted until evening came. Good thing they had food there, thought Naruto. He didn't have the time to eat in the morning. Tsunade had given one awesome party, with all of Naruto's friends.

'Naruto, don't go. We have to talk to you' Tsunade said, signalling Naruto that she and Jiraiya had to speak with him about certain things, now that the party was over.

'Yeah, yeah' Naruto replied and finished talking to Konohomaru at the door, who was saying that he'll become the Seventh Hokage, after Naruto. Tsunade heard him and remembered what Konohomaru said when he refused some D-rank missions with his team when he became a gennin. He acted the same as Naruto at that time because Naruto was the person he looked up to. Tsunade had gotten mad at that moment (in the past, a few hours before Naruto had returned in the village, after the two years of training) and asked Konohomaru why he's so stubborn. The boy said at that time that he wanted to work harder, not only in D-rank missions, so he could become strong like Naruto and become a Hokage.

'The Seventh Hokage' He had replied at that time and Tsunade asked why, so surprised because at that time the Sixth Hokage name was not given to anyone. But Konohomaru believed in Naruto and responded ' Because the Sixth Hokage is going to be Naruto-nii-chan!' After that, they managed to get to C-rank missions, following slowly Naruto's steps. Tsunade thought at that moment that Konohomaru's more like a second Naruto than a Hokage-to-be. She laughed remembering that day, the words in which Konohomaru believed and spoke so strongly. It seems it came true for the first half.

'Bye, Naruto-nii-chan. See you tomorrow on the training field!' Konohomaru yelled smiling as well as Naruto, and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

Then, Naruto walked to the desk in the room, Tsunade's desk. She was sitting down. Jiraiya was leaning with his back on the wall, close to the window he usually entered.

'Oi, baa-chan, ero-sennin, what did you want to talk to me about?' Naruto asked curiously.

'We have to make preparations for the spring, Naruto.' Jiraiya answered.

'What kind of preparations?' Naruto asked even more curious.

'First. Do you have any idea what the other Hokages did after their own ceremonies, Naruto?' Tsunade asked the tall blond boy.

'Umm, I have no idea. I didn't see you for three days after the ceremony, Tsunade-baachan.' He answered, trying to remember. He took the pointer finger from his right hand to his forehead, scratched and tried to remember more but he wasn't able to.

'Well. After the ceremony, the one who becomes Hokage has to go inside a chamber inside the mountain statues and pray for his village for three days, with the people from the Village Council. It's a tradition that the Five Hidden Countries of Shinobi believe in, hoping to bring flourishing to the village and happiness under the leadership of that Hokage.

'That sounds boooring, Tsunade-baachan!' Naruto complained.

'The Hokage also has to sit in the same position, not allowed to speak, drink or eat. It's so the council verify his strength and will for the last time.' Jiraiya continued.

'That sounds even worse!' Naruto complained one more time and after placing his arms behind his head, put on his face a 'so troublesome' expression.

'Naruto, you have to go through it. It's also to purify your body before you take on the important mission of a Hokage, a leader, a teacher, a friend and a relative to everyone in the village. ' Tsunade said, having her elbows on the desk and hands together. 'You're not a little child anymore so act more like a grown-up. You have to learn everything there is about being a Hokage.' She finished.

'I get it, I get it. I will do anything I have to.' Naruto said, lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. He leaned over a few centimeters, infront of the desk looking at Tsunade's face.

'Anything else, Tsunade-baa-chan?' He asked.

'Yeah. One more thing. Have all your things in boxes in December. The ceremony is on 2 January so you'll be moving somewhere else after the three days. Someone will take them to your new home until you finish.' Tsunade told Naruto who was sooo surprised!

'Huh? What do you mean? Moving where??' He asked not even considering the fact that he might move out of the only house he ever knew as home.

'You will have to move into a bigger house, to have more room for yourself and your future family, whenever that will be the case.' Tsunade replied.

'Huh?? But where?? Cause hell, i'm not moving in this building. It's only full of offices and your room. No way! I would never live in this building!' Naruto yelled looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya who both sighed.

'We know, Naruto. That's why you have to chose a place where your house will be built. The rest will be done by the Village council.' Jiraiya answered, giving to Tsunade the chance to breathe and calm down.

'...Are you serious? The only thing i wanted was to be away from the offices. I can't relax when I'm here, ya know. The Third Hokage and Tsunade-baa-chan always scolded me in this place whenever i came in so..ya know!' He pouted while talking. He did like the idea of living in a big place where one day he would live with his own family..wow he couldn't believe he was thinking about this..a family came into his mind..and he saw a certain woman beside him..

'Naruto? Naruto!' Stop daydreaming, Tsunade yelled at him.

'Nee, when can i choose the place?' He asked excited.

'Whenever you want. Just try to make it close to this office building. You're going to have to be here most of the day so you shouldn't be very far.

'Sure. I'll ask Hinata to help me find a good place.' He said smirking without thinking.

'Hinata?' Tsunade and Jiraiya both asked in the same time.

'Ah..it'll be easier since she has the Hyuuga eyes, ya know.. I won't run around all day long' Naruto tried to lie his way off so they wouldn't think something about them, he smirked and tried to look innocent but he looked sooo guilty because he blushed a bit. Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at him, suspicious and after a few seconds when Naruto ran out the door, they both looked at eachother wondering what's wrong with him.

'Jiraiya, I'll kill you if he even shows a sign he's becoming like you' Tsunade threatened Jiraiya who tried to look innocent because he didn't know what was up with Naruto and wanted to get out the window as soon as he could. He ran off. Tsunade remained at her desk and sighed, putting her chin on her hands, but she smiled slightly afterwards thinking at Naruto's red face before he run off.

'You grew up fast, Naruto.' Tsunade whispered. She stayed at her desk a little more and after that called Shizune back and asked her to call someone to clean up the big office. It was around seven thirty in the evening. The party had taken a lot of time because everyone kept talking to Naruto, to eachother, laughed, ate, had fun. It was a really well-spent Sunday time.


	6. Important Matters

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto, after he escaped from the surprise party he went straight home, took a shower and searched for his best clothes. His outfit was black with a shade of blue and a gray shirt underneath. He looked respectable for a change. He got out, locked the door and headed out. 

He walked towards the Hyuuga Mansion. When he got there, he saw the same guards outside. They saw him coming.

'Good evening, Uzumaki-sama' they both replied. Naruto was really surprised. What was with the '-sama'? Probably because he was going to be Neji's best-man? Or because they heard he'll be the next Hokage? Even though weird, Naruto also felt somewhat good. It was strange to be called like that but he enjoyed it a bit. He replied politely, something new for a change as well as the clothes. Tsunade had put Sakura in charge of Naruto's good manners for a few months so it seemed he learned well. Sakura was mad when he didn't listen so she usually took all her anger out on him. He learned to listen very well, though it bored him to death.

'Good evening. Don't call me Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto' he smiled slightly embarrassed. 'I'm here to see Hyuuga Hiashi-sama' Naruto said firmly.

'Come in, Naruto-sama. We'll announce your arrival. Please, wait inside' One of the guards showed him the way towards the Mansion hallway. He asked Naruto to stay there and headed inside to get Hiashi Hyuuga.

'Naruto? What are you doing here?' He heard a voice from behind, coming in through the door. It was Tenten.

'Hey, Tenten. I'm here to talk to Hiashi-sama' Naruto answered.

'Oh? Something wrong? Or good?' Tenten asked curious.

'I hope it's good' He smiled back embarrassed.

'Good luck. By the way, did Neji give you all the details for september?' She asked concerning the wedding.

'Umm, we didn't talk much. I just know the date. I hope i'll talk to him more tomorrow.' Naruto answered.

'I see. Well, I've gotta go inside. You can come with me if you want to.' Tenten said looking at Naruto, smiling.

'Nope, I'll wait here for Hiashi-sama.' He answered. 'By the way, what are you doing here?' He asked the girl who was just about to go inside.

'Oh, I came for dinner. Hiashi-sama asked me to join them. Hiashi-sama didn't take for a negative answer. Neji as well.' She answered and seemed dissapointed that they managed to convince her to come tonight, again. They kinda made a habit of having her there since the wedding was settled. Neji was now living with in the same Mansion as the Main Branch, ever since the long passed chuunin exam, in which he fought Naruto so Hyuuga Hiashi could train him more, Neji being probably the most talented in his generation on Hyuugas.

'Ok, Tenten. I'll see you later.' Naruto told Tenten.

She said the same, greeted goodbye and after she took off her shoes, getting some slippers, she went inside.

Naruto remained on the spot, waiting for Hiashi.

'Man, why is it taking so long?' was the thought in Naruto's mind.

'Hello, Uzumaki Naruto-kun' he heard from behind.

Naruto was facing the entry door so he turned around and saw Hiashi Hyuuga coming from inside.

'Hello, Hyuuga-sama.' Naruto replied respectfully and gave a bow.

'Very good, Naruto-kun. It seems your manner lessons have given good results.' Hiashi said and very slightly bowed back.

'Yes, sir. Thank you for noticing.'

'Follow me, Naruto-kun.' Hiashi signaled him to follow him and lead him in one of the many living-rooms inside the big mansion.

'Have a sit, Naruto-kun' Hiashi told the blond.

'Thank you, I will.' Naruto replied and sat on a japanese matress style chair with his feet under him, although he hated that position because it was uncomfortable.

'What do you wish to talk to me, Naruto-kun?' Hiashi asked.

'I have to talk to you, Hiashi-sama, about three things. But first, i ask of you to try, understand or agree, according to the matter. I do not intend to offend you with any of these matters' Naruto spoke firmly.

'I'm listening' Hiashi responded and sat down the same way as Naruto, only his movements was more elegant.

'The first thing is that I apologise because of last evening. Hinata caught a cold, a fever because she came to deliver the invitation to me. I apologise she didn't come home last night but I assure you she was safe at my home.' Naruto said looking straight at Hiashi.

'I know, Naruto-kun. You really think I would let my girl spend the night somewhere where I can't see her? With a boy inside the same room?' Hiashi slightly smirked, showing he still has control over his daughter.

'What do you mean, sir?' Naruto asked clueless, forgetting about the Hyuuga clan abilities.

'I was slightly worried and I asked Neji where she was. When he told me where she was, all I had to do was look towards your home.' Hiashi continued.

'So you saw all that happened?' Naruto asked softly, hoping the Hyuuga wasn't too mad at him and he gulped. After all he was the boy who hugged and kissed her girl last night. He waited for an answer, slightly embarrassed and worried.

'I apologise, Hiashi-sama. Hinata couldn't sleep because she was worried about me sleeping on the counch which is rather hard and uncomfortable.' Naruto responded and tried not to blush but he did a bit because he felt so embarrassed.

'I suppose It was alright, not crossing the limits. I won't make a fuss about you two because you two are eighteen but if you touch her i would surely make you feel that I'm upset, Uzumaki Naruto-kun' Hiashi spoke seriously.

Naruto sweat dropped. He felt even more embarrassed. He gulped.

'I won't cross any limit, sir. I give you my word.' Naruto replied.

'I see. What are the other two matters you wish to discuss?'

'The second is about a long time promise I have made to your nephew, Neji, during the Chuunin exam we both took part of, a few years ago, before the Sand attack.'

'Which is?' Hiashi asked looking at the blond.

'It's about the caged bird seal engraved on the Second Branch Members, Naruto spoke even more firmly, this being a more serious matter.

'What do you wish to speak about this matter, Uzumaki-kun?' Hiashi asked curiously.

'I would like to find a way that the seal won't be engraved on the Second Branch members, Hiashi-sama.

'To what extent do you ask that, Naruto-kun?' Hiashi asked becoming slightly curious.

'I ask this as a favor as the Sixth Hokage.' Naruto replied.

'I see.' Hiashi responded softly trying to calm down for this was not a matter that he would wish to discuss.

'I think you know that from January I will take on the official role of a Hokage. I will be endebted to you if you will allow this to happen for I do not wish to change the matter forcefully. I am not the kind of person that would wish to do something like that. However, I will have to, even if the Main Branch does not wish for it, for all the Second Branch members who suffer because of the seal and pain, both phisical and mental, the Main Branch can inflict through it. I wish the two houses to be reunited.' Naruto spoke and stopped to wait for a reply, keeping eye contact.

'I understand. I wish for that as well, Naruto-kun. It is not so easy but if Tsunade-sama as well as you, the Sixth Hokage, talk at the meeting with the elders concerning this matter, we can do it. However, they are not easy to pursuade. I shall schedule the meeting in one week.' Hiashi responded to Naruto.

'I'm sure that the relationships between the two Hyuuga Houses will change to better if this matter will be resolved. I shall wait for the meeting and I shall talk to Tsunade-sama. I hope we will get a good decision in the meeting with the Hyuuga elders, Hiashi-sama.' Hyuuga smiled slightly, seeing the little prankster had grown up to be a skillfull shinobi and a reliable Hokage for Konoha, although the village had put him through much pain.

'I wish for that as well, Naruto-kun.' Hiashi said and gave a bow from his head to the strong boy infront of him.

'He changed so much, the little brat.' Hiashi thought while he bowed and took a good look at the future protector of the Village.

'Now, please speak the third matter you wish to discuss, Naruto-kun.' Hyuuga asked.

'It's a personal request, Hiashi-sama.' Naruto answered.

'What is it about?' Hiashi asked being even more curious now.

'Please allow me and your daughter, Hinata-sama, to officially date.' Naruto asked looking seriously in Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi broke into laughter. Naruto looked at him surprised.

'I'm sorry but what's so funny?' Naruto asked confused.

'Finally, you airhead.' Hiashi said and laughed some more.

'What do you mean, Hiashi-sama?' Naruto asked, looking at the Hyuuga that could barely contain his laughter.

'Neji told me a long time ago that Hinata was interested in you and every time she heard him talk about you, he would always blush and after that, get depressed because you were gone for so long. It was funny but sometimes painfull looking at her acting like that. She is as sensitive as her mother used to be.' Hiashi told him.

Naruto's face turned red, surprised, and he felt even more nervous.

'I see..' He whispered very embarrassed.

'So, you will allow me to do so, Hiashi-sama?' Naruto asked to be sure.

'With one condition, Naruto-kun. And that is coming every morning for breakfast so we can know you more, and I can watch over the two of you' Hiashi asked slightly smirking evilish.

'Agreed!' Naruto said thankfull and gave a wide smile to Hiashi.

'However, Naruto-kun, I would like to ask you something. Will you train her? She is the weakest in her generation and learning a few different jutsus would be very usefull to her.' Hiashi asked with a serious tone, waiting for a positive answer.

'I will. But, I must tell you sir, that I believe she is probably the strongest. The problem is that nobody believes in her strength. She even saved me, Kiba and Shino during the Bikouuchu mission with a new technique, a long time ago.' Naruto responded, strongly believing in his words and in Hinata's strength.

'I haven't heard about that.' Hiashi asked surprised but wasn't sure if he can believe that.

'She is like her mother, just like her so i do not think she is strong, Naruto-kun. I have seen no proof. She's a girl who permanently needs help of others and protection.' Hiashi continued.

'I will train her, Hiashi-sama and if she wants to, we may prove you wrong. I know she is strong and she just needs for someone to believe in her.' Naruto smiled and pointed the thumb up as he finished, forgetting his manners in the presence of the Hyuuga head of the clan.

'I shall wait for results, then, Naruto-kun.' Hiashi slightly smiled back, suspicious of what Naruto had just said. He never saw strength in his eldest daughter. He even thought her younger sister was stronger than her so he couldn't believe this so easy.

'Would you like to see Hinata before you leave, Naruto-kun?'

'I would. Can I, Hiashi-sama?' Naruto asked a bit surprised by the question.

Hiashi got up and opened the door. He called Tsubaki-san, a Second Branch member of the staff, who was on the hallway.

'Tsubaki-san, please lead Naruto-kun to where Hinata's room is.' He spoke.

'Very well, Hyuuga-sama.' The woman replied and after giving a bow, she lead Naruto towards Hinata's room. He greeted Hyuuga and left on, following Naruto.

'Knock, Knock.' Tsubaki knocked at Hinata's door.

'Hinata-sama, there's someone here to see you.' Tsubaki announced the visit.

'H-hai! Right away!' Hinata said and rushed to put something on her.

'I'm going to my chores. Please wait here until Hinata-sama is ready, Uzumaki-sama.' Tsubaki said, gave a short bow and left.

In two minutes, Hinata opened the door. She saw the person waiting for her was Naruto.

'N-Naruto-kun!' She felt embarrassed but happy.

'Hey, Hinata!' Naruto smiled as he greeted her.

'W-What are y-you doing here, Naruto-kun?' the girl asked, surprised. She had both her hands infront of her chest, hiding her body. Her hair was wet because it seemed she had just gotten out of the bath. She had a gray t-shirt and some long pijama pants, on. The t-shirt was actually very large for her small body. The shape of her chest was slightly obvious, being the reason she was keeping her hands up infront of her chest, joined.

She noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his usual kind of clothes. He was looking very respectfully. It felt strange as it gave her a feeling that he had matured. He looked even more handsome than he usually did. She blushed, realising she was almost day-dreaming infront of him.

'Can I come in?' He asked smiling and slightly blushed as his eyes dropped on her t-shirt's shape.

He tried to shoo away his own naughty thoughts and tried to look somewhere else.

'Y-yes. Come in.' She replied and welcomed him in her room.

'I had some things to discuss to your father.' Naruto told her and looked around her room.

It had just a few paintings on the wall, some that probably represented her mother. She passed away a few years ago. Other paintings had beautiful areas caught in sight by photographers and painters.

'I see. Please have a sit, Naruto-kun.' she whispered shyly, pointing to her bed.

He sat down on the bed and she sat down on the chair infront her desk, next her bed.

'Waahh, Hinata-chan! Your bed is so soft! Awesome.' Naruto said and bounced a bit on it, like a small kid.

Hinata giggled back, seeing him acting so adorable. She shyly held her right hand infront her mouth as she did.

Naruto stopped bouncing and noticed she was so feminine and sweet. He blushed a little and hurried to change the subject.

'Ne, Hinata-chan?.. Will you go out with me..?' Naruto asked softly, looking down at his own feet, and waited for an answer.

* * *

** Hey guys! thank you for reading this! Please review if you like it, even if you don't and it bores you. I don't care! Just review so i know what you think and if I have mistakes, which i probably do, and what you don't like. Everything you say helps me improve so please review **

**I will surely update in a few days, not more. The story gets even more interesting from here on so please read on **

**Have a fun day! Kisses and hugs! waves  
**

**  
**


	7. Believe

**Disclaimer thingy**I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

'Wh-What?? Are you serious, Naruto-kun?' and her face became red. She looked at him with her big white beautiful eyes, so surprised. 'He's probably joking..' she thought while waiting for an answer.

'Yeah..I am..' but begore he could say anything else, Hinata fainted. Naruto quickly lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed. He sat down on the chair instead, knowing that it was dangerous sitting too close to her while in the Hyuuha Mansion, because anyone could see him thanks to their clan abilities. He sighed. He looked at her. He turned res as soon as he realised he was looking at her small but beautiful body. He shook his head to stop thinking like Jiraiya. He wasn't a pervert but he just couldn't stop looking at her.

'Nnn..' Naruto heard coming from Hinata, a sign that she was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto starring at her. She looked at herself noticing her t-shirt fell tightly on her body, mostly reveiling the shape of..her chest.. She blushed extremely red and covored herself with her hands like she did before.

'Ah..You're awake. I'm sorry, Hinata. I placed you on the bed because you fainted and I waited for you to wake up. I didn't mean to notice that..I mean, I didn't see anything! I didn't..' He blushed and tried to escape from his own naughty thoughts remembering how her body looked in those comfy clothes that fell tightly on her, revealing those round curves.. Errr..' He put his hands infront of his face, like praying and asked Hinata to forgive him, again. He was nervous. Hinata was nervous as well but she gathered all her courage and replied.

'It..It's okay, Naruto-kun..' She said with her soft gentle voice, blushing a crimson kind of red in her cheeks. Of course, she looked in another direction so she wouldn't see his eyes.

'Thanks, Hinata.' He breathed out relaxed.

'Ne, will you go out with me? If you don't want to, I understand..' He asked again but didn't want to force her into the relationship, even though he was ninety nine percent sure she'd say yes. Yet, he was still more nervous than he ever was in any situation.

'I will! I will, Naruto-kun!' she replied strongly, smiling, slightly scared she was dreaming.

'But.. I don't know what my father will say about this..' she whispered and looked down to her right side, nervous.

'He agrees.' Naruto took his right hand to the back of his head and scratched hoping she won't be mad he went away and asked permission from her father. He just wanted to make sure she wouldn't have any problems if they started dating eachother.

'You talked to my father? He agreed?' Hinata asked very, very surprised looking at the blond.

'Uhum..I'm sorry..I was really hopping you'll say yes after what you told me..' Naruto got even more nervous thinking she could be upset he did so but the reaction she showed was not at all the one he was expecting of.

'I'm so happy, Naruto-kun!! So happy!!' she lifted her voice a bit and spoke while tears of joy fell on her pinkish cheeks. She jumped straight into Naruto's warm embrace, holding tightly to him, with her hands on his back. Of course, Naruto hugged her back, gently because he was afraid the small fragile girl could break in his arms.

'She moved away fast, realising she just hugged him, blushed again and tried to change the subject really fast because she couldn't look in his eyes, she was so nervous and afraid she would wake up and discover this was a dream. But it wasn't.

'What did father s-say, Naruto, kun?' Hinata asked, still looking into another direction. She felt like she was close to fainting again but she tried not to do so again.

'He said he accepts if I come in the mornings for breakfast so he'll know me better and keep an eye on us.

'I see.. but..Naruto-kun..why do you want to be with me? Is it because you now know I like you and you're too kind to say no?' Hinata's joy dissappeared as soon as this thought came to her and asked without even thinking.

'No..to tell you the truth..I've been thinking about you for a while..When I was about ero-sennin kept saying that he noticed you like me..of course I didn't believe so..but I started to think about you in a different way..and before i knew it.. I was only thinking about you.. I pretty much gave up because I thought you were never going to look at me...Kinda funny, isn't it? Being the fact that you have watched me for so many years..' Naruto was looking down at his feet while talking, being embarrassed just as she was. He lifted his head to finally look at her, with a blush in his face, and saw her crying.

'Did I say anything wrong, Hina-chan? Come on, stop crying.. Please?' Naruto asked her while he got closer and pat her head gently like she was a small child who had grazed her knee. Even so, Naruto looked at her crying face and saw she was adorable even when she didn't smile.. Every side of her was so sweet, beautifull, Naruto thought while he touched her silky long violet hair.

He sat next to her on the bed.

'..I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..I can't help it. I've never been so happy.' she wiped the tears on her face, tears of happiness. Naruto put his left hand on her shoulders and slowly dragged her closer to his shoulder and she placed her face on it. She stopped crying and lifter her face to look at him. She wiped her eyes again, slowly, and when she stopped they both starred in eachother's eyes.

He leaned and kissed her forehead, gently.

'I also promised your father that I'll help you learn some new techniques. It seems he doesn't have faith in your strength but I know you're strong, Hinata.' he told her.

'I am weak.. My father is right..' Hinata said dissappointed.

'What are you talking about? You're not weak. Do you remember when you saved me, Kiba and Shino in the Bikouchuu mission? You were strong then, I'm sure you're even stronger now. You should believe in yourself more.' Naruto said proudly. She just looked in his bright blue eyes.

'Don't you want to show your father that you're stronger than he thinks? We will train together for a few days or even more, doesn't matter. I know you can do anything if you want to.' He smiled at her, kindly showing her that he has acknowledged her. She smiled while two small tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She was happy she saw that Naruto believed in her.

'H-hai, Naruto-kun. A..arigato..' Hinata thanked him and once again placed her head on his shoulder.

'By the way, does your father know about that technique? The one you used in the Bikouchuu mission?' Naruto asked, curious.

Hinata nodded no.

'I haven't told him. It wasn't complete and I haven't said anything because I'm afraid maybe it won't be good enough for him and I'll end up dissappointing him again.' She answered softly, in a sad tone.

'Yoosh. We'll practice your technique tomorrow after noon, when i finish with Konohomaru. Okay?' He asked her. She agreed.

'It's time to go home, Hinata-chan. I've stayed quite a while. I don't want to upset your father, staying too much.' Naruto said and got up.

'Wait. I should return your clothes, Naruto-kun. I had them cleaned today. I have them in my drawer.' Hinata told him.

'It would be nicer if you could bring them tomorrow evening. I would like spending some time with you and i think it would work as an excuse. What do you think?' Naruto grinned, his cheeks slightly becoming red. Hinata giggles and replied.

'Sure, Naruto-kun. I'd like that, too.' She returned a sweet smile to Naruto. His heart raced seeing the girl he liked smiling like that, by his side. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips, as she looked up at him. She closed her eyes. He broke apart from the kiss and looked at her. For two more seconds, she enjoyed the feeling she went through, keeping her eyes closed. She touched her lips with her fingers, trying to convince herself that she wasn't asleep. She was even slightly shaking. She couldn't not be nervous in his presence, let alone being kissed by her love.

Naruto placed another small kiss on her forehead and patted her head again, feeling her soft hair, which he loved touching. He smiled widely.

'I have to go.' Naruto whispered, deepening his face in her hair. He took the smell in his lungs.

'I love the smell of your hair.' Hinata could feel his smile between her strands of hair. She blushed just a bit and smiled at the sound of his words. She put her face under his chin, closer to the skin.

'I'll walk you to the gate, Naruto-kun' she whispered, still smiling. The word "happy" kept coming in her head. She has never been so happy as she was now.

'Thanks.' He gave her one more kiss on the forehead and easily got away from their hug. They both looked in eachother's eyes and released their holding hands.

Hinata opened the door to take Naruto to the gate. She let him pass so she could close the door and she looked at him with sparkly loving eyes. Naruto returned a smile. He walked out and after Hinata closed the door easy, she followed him closely.

As they were heading towards the exit of the mansion, Neji stopped them.

'Naruto. Hinata-sama. Wait!' he called to them. They remained on the spot waiting for him.

'Something wrong, Neji-nii-san?' Hinata asked shyly, being next to Naruto.

'Uncle would like to invite Naruto-kun to stay for the night and join us in the hot baths.' Neji told them.

'Hot baths?' Naruto asked, curious. He had no idea the clan also had hot baths but he sure did like the idea of joining.

'It'll be a good chance to talk about the wedding. By the way, it seems the best man and maid of honor found themselves dates for the wedding, already.' Neji stated and slightly smirked towards Hinata who instantly blushed, surprised.

'N-Naruto-kun?..' She asked softly, smiling, looking up at Naruto.

'Yes, we have. Right, Hinata?' He asked smiling and Hinata nodded excited, happy. No one could take the smile off her right now, even if they tried. 'H-Hai!' she answered.

'Very well. So, will you stay, Naruto?' Neji asked again.

'I don't have night clothes with me.' he answered.

'I will take care of that. I can also arrange for you to sleep in the room across Hinata-sama's.' Neji said to convince the blond to stay.

'Sure. I'll stay.' Hinata smiled at his answer.

'G-Great, Naruto-kun.' she whispered shyly.

'Follow me, Naruto. Hinata-sama, you will see eachother in the morning.' Neji said.

She nodded, still wearing that bright smile on her face.

'Good night, Hinata.' Naruto said looking at her and leaned over slowly. At this point, Neji turned around, to give them a bit privacy because he knew they wanted that just like him and Tenten usually did. However they were always disturbed by two green beasts. Yeah, Lee and Gai-sensei, the other hyper people of Konoha, except Naruto. Neji smiled a bit remembering Tenten's face when she got mad with the two, their sensei and their teammate.

While Neji was thinking of his wife-to-be, Naruto leaned down to get closer to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the lips, forgetting he was in the Hyuuga Mansion.

'Ahem..' Neji coughed. Hinata and Naruto broke away from the kiss. Naruto looked at Neji and Hinata looked in the other way, being too embarrassed to look at Neji.

After they both said good night, Naruto went with Neji.


	8. Pictures, Decisions and Training

**Disclaimer thingy:** I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata walked back to her room. She closed the door and stretched on her bed. After he turned on one side, she got a little notebook from under her pillow. It was covored with a violet colour, just like her hair. She opened it and went to the last page. She took a picture out from between the book cover and the the last page.The picture she held in her hands had been taken on her first Academy day, by her mother. It was a picture of her, Iruka sensei and a meddling little boy who was jumping for Iruka's headband protector, with a cute pouting face.

In the picture, she had a light blush and a bright smile. Her mother had taken it because it was Hinata's first day of school with her very first teacher. It just happened that Naruto jumped in when the picture was taken.

She remembered again how that restless little boy bounced around her and Iruka, the day she first noticed Naruto.  
She smiled happily at these thoughts and held the picture to her chest, close to her heart and two tears appeared on her bright lavander coloured eyes.

'Mom, I wish you could see that child now. I wish you were here.' She smiled but tears fell down her face. Her mother wasn't there to share her happiness with. She had died thanks to a sickness during Hinata's first year of school.  
She put the picture back and placed the diary back under the pillow. She fell asleep.. she fell asleep with a smile on her face..

Meanwhile, Naruto was at the hotbaths with Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga. He talked about the wedding with Neji, things that involved him like keeping the ring safe because he'd be killed if he'd lose it and other similar things. They enjoyed talking there. Naruto cared a lot about his friends a lot and Neji was one of them.

Hiashi took the chance to make himself look like he still had control over his daugher (like any father would do infront of the boy that's going out with their daugher) telling Naruto he'd skin him alive if he would hurt Hinata Neji joined in on this matter because he had become very protective of his cousin. Naruto felt a little weird but he blew everything with two simple lines. 'I love her. I won't ever hurt her.' Hiashi and Neji both looked content at the boy's words. They had learned that when Naruto said something serious, he'd mean it. Now they liked him even more.

They talked and laughed some more, mostly about Jiraiya who had went to Academy in Hiashi's years. They were like Naruto and Neji, Hiashi told them. Naruto thought Hiashi was a cold person but it seems he had changed since Neji and him fought on the chuunin exam, thanks to finding out what Neji thought about everything and his eldest daughter getting hurt that bad. Neji had told him she put up a good fight, though, almost making him lose. That was when Hiashi started treating her better although he thought she was still weak.

Neji took Naruto back in the house, to his room for the night, after they were done with the bath.

'Naruto, wait here. I'll bring you some clothes to sleep in.' Neji said while he unlocked the door and let Naruto in. While Naruto looked around in the room, Neji went and got clothes from his room. He came back to the room in which Naruto will be sleeping.

Neji handed Naruto the clothes. Naruto looked at the wide cotton shirt and at the wide cotton pants. They were summer thin. He looked happy because it was really warm outside and inside the mansion. They fitted Naruto perfectly. The shirt was lavander colour and the pants were dark gray.

'Arigato, Neji.' Naruto thanked him and when Neji wanted to go out the door, Naruto stopped him.'Neji, I was wondering if you could help me with something.' Naruto asked the black haired boy, who turned around to see what he wanted.

'What is it?' Neji asked.'Well..I was wondering if you know what's Hinata's favorite area.' Naruto asked, slightly blushing.  
I know she likes one area.. but why do you ask?' He asked, curious.

'Tsunade told me to choose a place where..umm..i will have a house built..' He answered and became visibly more embarrassed.

'I see. And you wish it to be a place that Hinata-sama enjoys visiting..or even living there?..Right?..' Neji asked smirking, teasing Naruto with the tone of his voice.  
Well.. You see.. I dunno.. I guess..' He didn't know how to answer, Neji had caught him slightly off guard.

'So yes..' Neji added teasingly.

'Yeah..' Naruto answered.

'Well, the place she loves the most is the area closest to the woods, near the seven training spot. I saw her there a lot of times, sitting alone.

'That's where I used to train.' Naruto realised.

'That must be why, then.' Neji smirked again, slightly laughing, too. 'And it's not far from the Hokage offices. I believe that must be a requirement for the Hokage. To be close in case of anything happens. Am I right?' he asked the blond.

'Yeah. Only five minutes away. Awesome!' Naruto yelled happy.

'Thanks, Neji!' Naruto thanked him as Neji turned towards the door.

'You're welcome. Good night. I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast.' Neji told him and went out the door.

Naruto saw the bed was already made. Hiashi must've asked someone to get the room ready for him, Naruto thought. He jumped in bed. It was soft just as Hinata's. He got up after bouncing a bit to check the bed, like a five year old kid. He got up and changed his clothes with the ones Neji borrowed to him for the night. It felt so comfortable wearing them. He had perfect free movement and the cloth felt good on his skin. Naruto loved the touch of the clothes.

The blond jumped back on the bed and he started yawning. He finally realised how tired he was. He had been so busy these days teaching Konohomaru, learning politics (or else Tsunade would have punched the politics and laws into him and he knew the strenght she had so he did as told), training with Jiraiya, meetings and so on. He had to go through so much to become Hokage but every day he felt better and better, even though he was really tired lately.

In the morning, he met Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She had been chosen the heiress of the Hyuuga's since Hiashi thought the job was not for the fragile, weak eldest daughter of his.  
Hiashi had fun, Neji as well seeing Hinata and Naruto throwing glances one to another, blushing. They got caught by Hanabi's eyes everytime and the young girl teased them as much as she could.

After breakfast, Naruto had to go practice with Konohomaru who was always followed by his protector, Ebisu, the closet pervert as Naruto called him. The man always argued with Naruto on his teaching skills. His job was supervising Naruto and Konohomaru and helping Naruto teach Konohomaru. It was another order from Tsunade so Naruto would become used to teaching others. It would be one of his jobs in the future.

Even so, it was so annoying having to deal with Ebisu, who had one more job to fulfill and that was preventing Naruto teach Konohomaru more pervert ninjutsus as the sexy-no-jutsu or harem-no-jutsu. They ended practice at noon.

Hinata came with a bento (home made food pack for lunch) to share with Naruto, knowing he'd be hungry and skipping ramen for once would be healthy.

'Hinata, this is really good!' Naruto spoke as he munched on a piece of fried egg with rice and shrimp. Of course, he was talking with his mouth full, making Hinata giggle at the sight.

'I'm glad you like it, N-Naruto-kun.' she answered as she finished giggling and she had a bright blush on her face as she smiled.

'We have a wonderfull cook at home. I always sneak in the kitchen and he always teaches me something new. He helped me make it' she added.

'See? You can do anything if you want to.' Naruto showed a wide grin as he spoke, still with his mouth full making Hinata giggle once more.

They sat down on a log as they ate from their own bentos because Hinata had prepared two. She actually exagerated a bit. The cook had only supervised her this time. She had made it by herself.

They both enjoyed their time together.

Naruto remembered what he talked to Neji last night. Here was near the spot where he was thinking of building his house.

Of course not right there, but a hundred meters away so future generations could still use the field to train. He looked and could see the Hokage building from where he sat, even though it was just outside of Konoha. But that could be easily fixed, increasing the size of the land like he knew the Hyuuga had their propperty made. Originally, the plans for their clan's land was outside of the village but that was fixed moving the wall a bit further. The Hyuugas had their houses a bit further than the other regular town's people homes. He knew so because Tsunade had practically forced him to read and learn everything about the geography and laws of Konoha. It wasn't like he had a choice.

'Ne, Hinata, what do you think would be like living around here?' He asked, not intending to reveal the reason he was asking that. He just wanted to see what she thought. He managed to surprise Hinata with the question.

'W-Well..it's a beautifull area..I think it would be very peacefull and nice, also practical, so close to the village..' she answered smiling, not realising the question's meaning.  
Naruto felt happy knowing that she thought that.

'Hinata-chan, I have to go talk something with Tsunade-baa-chan so we'll meet here in one hour for practice like we talked at breakfast. Is that good with you?' he asked sweetly.  
'Y-yes, Naruto-kun. I'll go get ready.' she answered.

Naruto stoop up and leaned over to kiss her forehead, surprising her just a bit, being there in the open where anyone could see them, not that she cared so much because she was finally with him, the person she had strong feelings for, for so long.  
She blushed and showed him her beautiful gentle smile.

'See you in one hour.' Naruto said and ran to Tsunade's office.

When he got there, he talked with the Fifth Hokage about the place he had chosen. For a change, Tsunade actually thought it was a wonderfull idea. She agreed and called the secretary inside the office. She asked her to deal with securing builders for the house of the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto in the specified place.

The secretary smiled at the words 'Hokage Uzumaki Naruto' because she had known the brat since the Third was alive and she actually liked him, unlike other villagers. She went out to start working on the assignment after she gave a bow to the present Hokage and Naruto.

'The building will be finished before the ceremony, Naruto. Don't worry. During the ceremony, I'll have someone move your things in the house as I promised.' Tsunade assured the blond, smiling.

'I can't believe I'll have my own home.. I like my apartment but still..you know..' Naruto said sheepishly, grinning nervous. He felt excited at the thought of being just like other villagers, accepted as the person he was, not as what he had sealed inside his body. Becoming one of the protector of Konoha would change everything. He would finally be acknowledged.

'Yeah. Go now, I remember you said you have practice with Hinata. By the way you have to tell me everything about you two once. I only heard a bit from Hiashi this morning when he passed by.' She said, grinning.

'Another time, baa-chan! Gotta go! By the way, don't forget we have the Hyuuga meeting on friday!' As Naruto finished speaking he ran out the door, fast and didn't stop until he got to the training ground. He saw Hinata sitting on the same log where they had eaten lunch together, earlier. 'N-Naruto-kun..' she whispered, slightly blushing. He greeted her.

'Hey. I'm back. Shall we?' He asked.

'H-Hai..' she nodded but she looked at the ground while Naruto spoke again. She was a bit nervous.

'Let's see how you're doing now. I would really like if we could show your father that you're a daughter he could be proud of.' He grinned, with his arms joined at the back of his head.

'N-Naruto-kun..' she whispered again, a bit more nervous.

'Something wrong, Hina-chan?' the blond asked looking at her.

'I have a confession..I ..umm..ano..' she stammered, showing she was nervous about what she wanted to say.

'What is it?' He asked softly as he came closer to her, seeing her a bit uncomfortable.

'I..actually..completed the jutsu..' she said pausing between her words.

'Awesome! That's great. Why didn't you tell me?' he asked her.

'But..N-Naruto-kun..I can't show it to father..I haven't used it in combat and I'm not sure if it works because i can't practice it completely unless i have a opponent..which i also can't because i'm afraid the person would get hurt..' she answered speaking fast and nervous.

'And I don't know if father will think it's good enough..He'll probably think it's a weak technique.. I don't know!' she sighed.'Silly..It was good enough in the Bikouchuu mission, I can't even imagine how good it probably is now.. I thought it was so cool when I saw you do it..You're strong..BELIEVE in yourself!' He told her, showing he strongly believed in his words.

He had his hands on her shoulders.

He pulled her in his arms and walked his hand through her hair. He let go of the hug, patted her head and smiled at her.

It made her return a even brighter smile. Like always he made her believe in herself, feeling she was stronger, like she could do anything.

'Let's start!' Naruto said with his loud voice, grinning. He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards the middle of the training field to start practicing.

* * *

**Heya guys/girls thank you for reading this. i'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, i'm not good enough with english cause i'm _not _from a country where you speak english. so...that's that..but i'll try to improve, oki? oki, good, that's settled. pls review and tell me what you think because it feels like nobody reads this when i write if i don't read reviews sobs**

**So, if you've read on my profile you already know that this story is going to have a little bit of action that will surprise everyone (i think/hope). first a battle between two certain hyuugas where one ends up unconscious and the other..well..you'll see. .after that, after one or two chapter we'll have the entire rookie 9 going on a very important resque mission. a certain bad guy comes into the plot..well.. i kinda said too much. get ready for action! also _new_ techniquesss yayyness!!!**

**Important note(!!!) : who reviews will receive a cookie and milk from me! i'll send them via mail! nee? who wouldn't want milk and cookies? are you insane? start writing the review before my cat, Naru-chan, drinks the milk and i eat the cookies! ku ku ku**


	9. Proving Myself

**Disclaimer thingy**: I do not own 'Naruto', nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They trained for a few hours. Naruto saw a part of Hinata's technique and he was more than surprised. Hinata's movements, everything.. He thought she could probably be the best of the Kunoichis at the moment. He wondered what the complete technique was like. Hinata told him the rest but he hoped he'll get to see it with his own eyes. They went at the waterfall outside of Konoha. 

She went where the water fell and showed it to him entirely. Of course, it wasn't like it would be with a human opponent but after all the human body is made seventy percent of water.

When they were finished, Naruto had his jaw dropped in surprise. It was better than he could ever imagine. To hurt but not hurt in the same time..

'Wow.. Hinata-chan.. THAT.WAS.AMAZING.!!' he yelled, hugging her, bouncing in the same time.

Hinata's face colour changed to a crimson kind of red. She fainted, of course. Just like usual. She got too overexcited.

At sunset, when they were supposed to return to the Village, they did so through the forest. It was a golden red sunset that could be seen between the tall trees.

They walked slowly next to eachother. Naruto stopped behind a bit.

He watched Hinata looking at the beautiful clear sky and the often falling leaves, smiling.Hinata noticed he stopped and looked behind at him.

He was looking at her, standing there.

They starred at eachother under the falling leaves carried by the wind breeze.

'It's beautiful, i-isn't it?' She asked. Naruto answered after a couple of seconds.

'Yes... very beautiful.. ' He finally spoke but he didn't look around. He only paid attention to her face, implying he meant her, not the area, not the leaves or anything else. He just looked at her, with his big blue eyes.

She realised it and blushed slightly. She didn't move.

Naruto slowly went towards her, stopping just a few centimeters away She looked so tiny next to him, he thought and smiled.

'N-Naruto-kun..' the girl whispered.

'You are beatiful.. so beautiful..' he whispered back. He lifted his right hand, very slowly and placed it on her left cheek.

He gently slided it up, making her tremble slightly at the touch of his skin. He carressed her face with his fingers, slowly.

Then, he slided it down to her chin and lifted it with his hand, gently, while le leaned towards her face, looking in her lavander coloured eyes in the same time.

He felt her breath and carressed her lips with his own for a few seconds before pressing them against her's.

He put his left hand on Hinata's waist and pulled her closer in his arms, feeling her petite body. As he did this, he also pressed his lips more on her mouth, tasting her fully. He never tasted anything as good, soft or delicious as her lips, he thought while kissing her.

They both had their eyes closed. They endulged in this long passionate kiss. The breeze got slightly stronger and made the leaves dance in the air, around the two of them.

It gave them the feeling of being protected and embraced by nature.

His right hand got up from her chin to the back of her head, through her strands of violet hair.  
The kiss lasted a while because they lost themselves in the taste, like they were dreaming.The wind blew her hair once and made them return to reality. Their lips broke apart from the other's but they were still holding eachother.

Naruto looked at her hair, drifted in the air by the breeze. It seemed fairy- tale- like. He smiled and she did the same, blushing.  
She couldn't look away from his blue eyes.  
Naruto leaned back again and put his forehead on hers.

'I love you, Hinata..' he whispered. She blushed and trembled as she answered. Tears fell from her eyes. But these were tears of happiness.  
'I l-love you, too, N-Naruto-kun..' she hugged him as tight as he could and he hugged her back, with the hand on the back of her head leading her to his chest. He held her close. He didn't want to let go. He found his one. He really did.

After standing like that a while, they had to go home.  
It was late and Hinata had to get home for dinner around that time.

'Let's go home, Hina-chan. I don't want you to miss dinner. I'll see you when you come to bring the clothes.' He remembered.  
'H-Hai!' she nodded smiling up at him He lifted her up in two seconds, putting one arm under her knees and the other to her back.

'Hang on.' He grinned sweetly but evilish in the same time.'N-Naruto-kun?? What are you d-doing?' she asked scared but happy in the same time. 'Taking you home!' he smieked while she panicked slightly, thinking she was too heavy and it would be hard for him to get her home like that.

'N-Nee, Naruto-kun! You can't! Neee..!!' she protested but he already took off, holding her tight in his arms. She tightened the grip around his neck, scared because he was running fast, but all he did was smile. Naruto liked her to hold him like that, that sneaky fox.After a while, she wasn't scared anymore. She just let herself get cozy in his arms while he carried her home.

Naruto kept smiling until he got outside the Hyuuga compound. He stopped at the main gate.'We're here, Hina-chan.' Naruto told her, after he stopped.

'T-thank you, Naruto-kun.' she said with a red shade on her cheeks, looking up at him, after he let her down.

'I'm sorry I scared you. I thought it'd be fun.' Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. His face was slightly red as well.

'I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. It was fun after I got used to it. T-thank you!' she said and gave him a short fast kiss on the cheek. She ran inside. Naruto waited until she entered in the Main House and ran home as well.

A few drops of rain fell on his face. It started raining and he got home wet. It was another summer rain.

He took a shower and changed. He warmed some miso ramen and ate. He stretched in bed, waiting for Hinata to arrive later on to bring his clothes. He fell asleep. He slept so peaceful. It was the first time he actually had someone who loved him that much and whom he loved as well.  
It was the most wonderful feeling he felt, he thought as he fell asleep. He slept with a smile on his face.

After dinner, Hinata gathered up all her courage and went to see her father, in his office.

'Come in.' Hiashi answered when he heard her knocking. 'Father, can I talk to you?' she asked with her soft voice, opening the door half way through, to make sure he can give her some time to talk to him.

'Yes. What is it, Hinata?' he asked lifting his eyes from the papers he was reading to the girl at the door. 'Sit down.' he told his daughter.  
Hinata went in the front of his desk and sat down in the same place Naruto sat a evening before.

'Father.. (she paused, took a breath and continued) can you allow me to prove my strenght once more? I will fight whoever you choose.' she spoke softly but with a more determined tone. She did her best not to stutter but she still paused between words, being so nervous.  
'There's no need for this.' Hiashi answered with a serious tone.  
Hinata lowered her head, her hair covering her almost crying eyes, while she tried to keep in the little courage she gathered earlier, thanks to Naruto. However, she hadn't told him anything about this because she didn't want him to see her beaten in case she lost. She didn't want Naruto to see her weak, not when he believed in her so much.

'Why do you wish to do so? I already know your strength. We train twice a week together.' he answered, not seeing the point of her request but he remembered Naruto's words.

'Please, father. I need to do this. I have to show you something.' she asked again.

'Fine. You will fight the man who trains the Second Branch Members in one hour.' He gave up and granted her request.

'T-Thank you, father.' After she thanked him, she ran out the door. She went in her room to get her weapon pouch and change her clothes into something comfortable, so she could fight freely.

She knew the trainer. He was a strong but bad person. He always used the caged bird seal on his students when they couldn't do well on what he taught them. He was merciless.

She quietly stayed in her room while the time passed so she would go at the 'test'.

She didn't want to prove herself to become the Hyuuga heiress once more. Hinata just wanted to prove that she wasn't weak, because of everyone who believed in her.  
Naruto believed in her. Neji did as well. Tenten had also believed in her since she knew her better. More people believed in her. Kurenai sensei, Shino, Kiba.. She wasn't about to let them down. Not this time.

She breathed deeply seeing the hour had almost passed and took the diary out from under the pillow one more time. She looked at her picture and smiled. Strength was once again in her heart, thanks to him.

She remembered how Naruto never accepted being defeated. She wouldn't accept defeat to the Ikai trainor, not to him. He was a horrible person. She knew she would fight strongly against him. It would have been awefull to fight someone she cared for just to prove herself. It would be breaking her heart in pieces.  
Good thing Hiashi was planning to get the trainor, Hinata thought.

She put on her shoes as she went out. She headed to the back garden.  
That was where everyone trained. It was a huge clearing space, with a statue in the middle and trees on the sides.  
She walked towards the exit. As she came closer to the end of the hallway, the garden could be seen.

She went out through the door and she turned right to find Hiashi and the trainor.

She suddenly couldn't move. The person standing next to Hiashi.. it wasn't Ikai..

Two tears appeared in the corner of her eyes knowing this wouldn't be just training but a real fight.

She would be fighting someone she cared about, after all. Hinata looked down as she walked closer.

Hair was covering her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply, as she got close to Hiashi and the other.

Hinata stopped infront of the two.

She looked at the person standing next to Hiashi.

He saw the stains of tears on her cheeks as she lifted her face to look at him.

* * *

**Have you realised who the other man is? I'll give you a cookie if you guess **

**Please review, tell me what you think.. **_  
_


	10. Results of the test

**Disclaimer thingy:**_ I do not own 'Naruto'_, nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-made fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Neji-nii-san.. Don't tell me..' she whispered with a worried tone. 'B-But..father! You said I'll be fighting Ikai-san..' Hinata protested.  
'It's okay, Hinata-sama. Let's fight with everything we have.' Neji answered in the place of Hiashi.

* * *

**Flashback**

'Neji.' Hiashi called his nethew when he saw him on the hallway.

'Call Ikai.' he asked his nethew.

'He's not well, sir. He's ill.' Neji answered.

'Tsubaki-sama told me so.' he continued.

'Damn it. He was suppossed to fight Hinata.' Hiashi said, thinking whom he should choose.

'Sir? Fight Hinata-sama? Can I ask why?' Neji asked concerned. Hiashi told him about his daughter request.

'Sir, please let me fight Hinata-sama. I will be good enough for this test. Please, uncle.' Neji asked .

'_I have to do this, or else Hinata could get hurt by someone's hands. That was close..fighting Ikai.. He would have tortured her more than fighting her.._' Neji's thoughts ran around his mind, worried about his cousin.

'Get ready. You'll be fighting in fifty minutes. Go prepare.' Hiashi told his nethew and sighed as Neji ran out from his office.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Hanabi popped her head through the door, seeing Hinata go out to the training area. 

She saw Hinata standing in front of Hiashi and her cousin.

She went there, wanting to know what's happening, cause it was still raining outside.

'_They're not training now, are they?_' She asked herself, looking at the pouring rain.

She got there and heard them talk, Hinata protesting. Neji said it was okay.

'What is this about?' Hanabi asked.

'Hanabi-sama, can I have a word with you?' Neji asked the little girl.

'Yes, Neji-nii-san.' she agreed and he took her apart from the other two.

'Look, I want you to do something for me. I want you to run to Naruto-kun and tell him that me and Hinata are fighting now. Uncle is giving her a test, a real battle. Tell him to get here. Hinata needs his support. She won't want to hurt me, she'll be too worried. I want to make sure she has enough courage to fight. She finally has a chance of proving herself. Please do this for me and her.' Neji asked Hanabi.

They were pretty good friends and cousins since Neji moved in the Main Branch House. He didn't treat her like a little girl, just as a person.

'Hai. I'll go.' the girl nodded and ran away as fast as she could.

Neji returned to Hinata and Hiashi.

'Hinata-sama, please fight me seriously. I won't hold back and neither should you.' Neji said with a cold voice similar to how he used to talk to her, long time ago when he hated her and the Main Branch members. His tone scared Hinata slightly. All he wanted was for her to fight him with everything she had.

'But..Neji-nii-san..' she complained again.

'Hinata, you take this test or not. It's your own decision. However, I won't agree to another request another time if you quit now.' Hiashi told her, firmly.

'H-Hai, father.' she bowed her head, giving up.

'Assume your positions and start.' Hiashi told his daughter and nephew who instantly jumped in the clearing of the garden.

They started with the 'Gentle Fist' techniques but they lead nowhere. They both grabbed kunais from their pouches, jumping at the other or simply throwing, aiming for arms and legs.

Hinata felt she couldn't use her technique on Neji. She only had practiced it with water. She could do serious damage to him. She didn't want that.

Suddenly, a kunai hit her right leg, cutting it. She screamed as the kunai slashed her skin on her thigh. Blood drops fell and mixed with the rain, on the ground. Hinata held her leg and looked up at Neji who was slightly tired just as she was.

She threw a kunai at him when he didn't expect it, Neji closing his eyes for just one second because of the pain in his left arm, where she had cut him earlier.

This second hit, he managed to dodge it, barely, scratching his cheek.

'Hinata-sama, we won't finish this if you won't get serious.' Neji yelled at her when he saw her still not doing her best.

'I'm dissappointed in you. I bet Naruto-kun would be, too, if he saw you acting like this, not doing your best. Do you wish to dissappoint EVERYONE?' Neji yelled louder, to make her get serious.

He had taken the job of fighting her to protect her and give her the chance to change her weakness and she wasn't taking it so far.

'I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san.. I'll do my best. Please forgive me before I do this.' she breathed heavy and got up from where she fell after the kunai had cut her thigh.

She closed her eyes, meditating for a few seconds. Neji barged at her with a kunai.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Knock, knock. Naruto opened his eyes. He remembered Hinata was suppossed to bring him the clothes and visit.

He looked at the watch. It was nine o'clock. It was very late.

'Coming!' He yelled when the knocks were heard again, louder.

Naruto got to the door and when he opened it he saw Hanabi breathing hard because of running, he thought. She looked in a hurry or even worried.

'Hanabi? What's up? Why are you here? Where's Hinata-chan?' He asked worried, thinking something might be wrong.

'My sister..(breath)..she's fighting Neji..(breathing heavy)..' the girl spoke between short breaths of air. Naruto's eyes grew bigger, at the sound of the word.'

WHAT?' he yelled.

'WHY?' he asked strongly.

'Neji-nii-san said it's her only chance to prove herself. She needs your support. Neji-nii-san sent me to call for you.' Hanabi spoke looking up at the tall blond ninja.

'Okay. Let's go. Need a ride?' Naruto asked and grinned, trying to hide the fact that he was really worried.

'What??' Hanabi protested as Naruto lifted her up on his right shoulder like a towel and ran towards the Hyuuga compound.

He got inside, let Hanabi down and he ran towards the training spot where she told him the fight was taking place. He got out the door and saw Hiashi standing, looking towards the garden. He ran up to him.

'Hiashi-sama!' Naruto yelled as he got there. 'Where's Hinata??' He asked.

'There.' He pointed to the middle of the garden. Naruto saw Hinata getting up and closing her eyes, like she was meditating. Neji just barged at her with a kunai.

Naruto noticed both of them hurt, bleeding. Hinata's right leg was hurt, also was Neji's left hand and cheek. Blood was mixing with the rain. The rain was making the bleeding worse.

They wouldn't be able to keep this up for more because they would be suffering from blood loss, Naruto thought as he looked at the two of them.

Suddenly, Neji reached Hinata and as he aimed to hit with the kunai Hinata already slid next to him and behind him next, and stretched her arms to touch his shoulders.

In an instant, Neji jumped away from her.

He knew about her technique so he worked on her speed for a bit more than usual, just in case, to be able to avoid her new visible speed. It was almost, almost as good as Lee's.

She missed the pressure points. Hiashi looked dissapointed. Naruto saw him and yelled loud.

'Go, Hinata!! You can do it !! Believe it !!' he shouted loudly, putting his hands on the sides of his mouth to sound even louder.

Hinata jumped backwards while Neji did the same, to keep his distance from her so she wouldn't attack the pressure points she had told him about.

Hinata looked next to Hiashi. She saw Naruto.

'N-Naruto-kun?? How did he know I'm here?' she wondered. She was surprised. She calmed down, smiled and took a deep breath.

She meditated for two seconds again, so she could focus on performing the technique well. She needed to do so, so she could harm Neji as little as possible.

Hiashi starred at the boy next to him, cheering on Hinata. He smirked and turned his eyes back to Hinata and Neji.

Neji took his stance of Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Divination Field, 64 strikes) technique. He charged at Hinata once more.

Hinata, in the last second was able to avoid his first hand and again, with a even faster speed (Naruto helped her become more confident on using her jutsu, the moment she saw him) she slid behind Neji.

Her cousin was paying too much attention to her speed and for one second, he wasn't able to avoid the hits.

He just managed to turn his head around to watch her move but wasn't able to do anything else.

Hinata grabbed both his shoulders with her fingers in the same places on each shoulder.

She twitched his shoulders in the places she had learned to apply the move.

Luckily for Neji, he moved slightly so Hinata wasn't able to grab the exact pressure points.

They both jumped away from eachother, one more time.

'_Damn it. One more try. Please, let it work this time.._' Hinata prayed.

Neji was almost out of chakra so he took out one more kunai. He jumped towards her before she was able to concentrate.

This was her last chance. She had to perform the jutsu right this time.  
She knew she wouldn't be able to do it more times because she wouldn't have enough chakra for the rest of the technique if she wouldn't succeed this time.

As Neji tried to attack with his kunai, Hinata slapped the kunai from the side and for the last time, she slid behind Neji.

Her last chance.. She twitched Neji's pressure points in less than two seconds, forcing her speed to increase, using just a bit more chakra than before.

Neji wasn't able to avoid the hits this time. He instantly stopped moving.

'_This will only take ten seconds. I have do it now.._' Hinata thought while she slid her fingers on Neji's back, towards the middle.

She stopped.  
She had one hand on her right arm and she lay her palm on Neji's back.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see what she was doing.  
Her movement surprised him.  
She was actually leaking chakra into Neji's body, on the insides, surrounding his organs.

'_What.. what is she doing..?_' Hiashi wondered as he starred at Hinata.

Five seconds already passed. It was time for the final step of the technique, Hinata realised.

She drew her body back half a meter and took a similar stance to Neji's Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, but not exactly the same.  
She hit him once on his back, in the same place she pumped chakra inside of him, but she didn't use her fingertips but her palm.  
Suddenly, a huge mass of visible chakra (even Naruto could see it) exploded outside of Neji's body, just where her palm lay, performing a shock to his body, on the inside.

Hiashi's eyes grew at the surprising jutsu.  
He couldn't help notice the shock Neji's organs took.

He saw them pump all at once like they exploded from the inside **but..**

'_No..this is not possible.._' He said to himself. Was this really his daughter?

It seems the chakra that Hinata had inserted the first time, the one that first surrounded the organs, repaired the organs instantaneously.

After the hit, Neji's ten seconds just passed.  
He moved forward for one meter, his hands dropping the kunai and fell to the ground.  
He didn't move anymore.

Hinata breathed heavily, she was panting, tired.  
She was about to fall to the ground but before she did she had to check if her cousin was okay for sure.  
She fell next to him and using two fingers checked his pulse, at the neck.  
The pulse was slower but definetely constant. She breathed out relaxed.  
She smiled.  
That was the only proof she needed, to be sure he was okay and that the technique was good.

She was next to Neji on her knees. She fell on her back exhausted.  
Rain fell on both her and her cousin's body.

Naruto instantly ran to her and some medics appeared next to Neji.

They were about five.

It seems Hiashi had them called before the fight began and made them wait in the shadows until the end of the fight.

Another medic appeared right next to Hinata and checked how she was.

'She's going to be fine. She needs to rest well and replenish her chakra. She spent all her chakra with that technique.' the Konoha medic told Naruto.

'Take her inside, let her rest for the night and everything will be fine.' he added.

Naruto scooped up Hinata in his arms and took her in her room.

He saw Tsubaki-san, the second branch member, on the way to Hinata's room and asked her to help change Hinata out of her wet clothes.

The woman stayed inside the room with Hinata and changed her clothes.  
Naruto waited outside.

Hiashi headed his way.

'Hiashi-sama, how is Neji?' Naruto asked him.

'The medics took him at the hospital. I'm going to ask someone to tell Tenten and I'll head towards the Hospital as well.' Hiashi told the blond.

He was still unsure of what he saw exactly.

He didn't even imagine a jutsu like that.

It was like mixed with medical ninjutsu.

Hiashi decided he'd let his daughter explain when she waked up.

He left to find someone to send for Tenten.

Tsubaki-san got out of the room and told Naruto that he could go in. Naruto went inside.

* * *

**So..what do you think? I'm nervous cause this was a fighting scene and i'm not sure how it looks for everyone. I was really nervous writing this chapter. I think I'm not good at fighting scenes.. buuuhh **

**I hope you like it!**

**Also, this is not where the actions trully begins. The actions begins right before the wedding so.. I hope I'll be able to update so often. I updated 2 times today, I'm tired of typing. It's way easier to write in my notebook!**

**You know the drill.. who wants cookie and milk has to R-E-V-I-E-W !!!**


	11. Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer thingy:**I do not own **Naruto**, nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **(I)-(I)** it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-fiction!

_If I did own Naruto, Hinata would finally gather up her courage and confess to Naruto under the moonlight, under a cherry blossom tree, on a small hill.. And he'd definetely say 'I love you too!'.. hug her..kiss her madly.. taste her lips madly.. embrace her fragile body and so on.. okay i'd better stop here cause i like it too much.. :D_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiashi was still amazed his 'weak' daughter that he believed to be the weakest of the clan, had created alone such a jutsu, covering both defense and attach. 

He looked how the doctors carefully placed Neji on the stretcher. One of the doctors appeared in front of Hiashi.

'Hiashi-sama, we gave a brief consultation to Neji-san.' the man said.

'And?' Hiashi asked.

'He suffered a shock but he's not in a life-threatening situation. He will be fine if we treat him for a few days.' he continued. Hiashi breathed out relaxed.

'From what we figured out, all his internal organs suffered a very powerful attack.. However, they were repaired instantaneously. Practically, his organs will slow their rhythm for a few days because of the shock and recover completely after he rests and gets treated.' the medic-nin told the head of the Hyuuga clan.

'I must say we have never seen this exact technique but it's very similar to one that the Third Hokage described in his medical book. The Third had used a jutsu like this so he wouldn't kill the people he fought unless it was really necessary. Even so, his chakra control was nothing like that of a Gentle Fist user like your daughter.'

Hiashi's eyes widened while listening to the surprising summary.

'Your daughter couldn't have found out about this jutsu from the Third's book because we have it in our medical center and nobody except the medics are allowed to use them.' The doctor said and gave a short bow of his head.

Hiashi nodded and the medic poof-ed out. The others had already taken Neji to the Hospital.

Then it happened.

The usually cold or normal the most, Hiashi Hyuuga smiled. And he did so proudly. He felt proud because of his eldest daughter, for the first time.

'Father?' Hanabi interrupted his thoughts.

Hiashi turned to see her behind him, looking up at him.

He was still smiling, which made Hanabi happy, because he always only 'normal' but now he seemed quite..happy..

A small jealousy grew up in her but faded imediately, for her sister.

She knew Hinata had finally been acknowledged by their father. She knew a bit of how Hinata felt all these years so she was now happy more than jealous. She smiled back to her father.

'Hanabi, ask Tsubaki-san to go tell Tenten that Neji is at the hospital and that he will be completely fine in a few days so she shouldn't worry.' He asked his youngest daughter.

The smile was still on his face, a small one but it was there.

Hanabi nodded and left.

Hiashi went towards Hinata's room. He knocked to announce his entering.

As he entered, he saw Naruto on the side of the bed holding Hinata's hand while the girl was still asleep. He stopped and looked at the two.

'That was unexpected, Naruto-kun. It seems my daughter isn't weak anymore. I think I should thank you for that, from what I know.' Hiashi said to Naruto who looked up at the older man.

'Hiashi-sama, Hinata was never weak. She just never had anyone to believe in her.' Naruto said and grinned proudly, making Hiashi smile back slightly.

'I will go at the hospital, Naruto-kun.' Hiashi spoke lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake his daughter up.

'Okay, Hiashi-sama.' Naruto replied in the same low voice.

'I will stay a bit more with Hinata-chan, before I go.' Naruto continued turning around to look Hiashi straight in the eyes as if saying he won't leave her side very soon.

'Very well.' Hiashi nodded.

'Tell Hinata that Neji is going to be fine. I'll see you in the morning. Good night.'

'I will. Good night.' Naruto replied as Hiashi went out the door.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and couldn't help feeling proud. He lifted his right hand and caressed her left cheek gently with his fingers. A smile appeared on his face once more.

Hinata opened her eyes, feeling something on her face, like soft feathers.

'Naruto-kun?' the girl asked with her soft voice.

'What's up, Hina-chan?' Naruto smiled widely. Hinata couldn't help but give him a smile back.

'That looks good on you, you should do that more often.' Naruto grinned.

'What does?..' she asked. This time she was the clueless one.

'The smile.' Naruto answered and caressed her lips with his fingers. It made her blush strongly, her face was red. She gulped.

'N-Naruto-kun..' she smiled again.

Naruto had his right hand next to her neck, on the bed and the other holding her left hand.

He leaned over slowly and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, even though she was (again) on the verge of fainting but she fought against it so she would enjoy more of his company.. and kisses..

He lifted away from his kiss and gulped because he wanted more but he had to stop.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes again and blushed again as she looked up at him.

'Gomen.. umm..' Naruto said with a low voice and moistured his tongue as if tasting the kiss that just ended.

Hinata felt her face was burning and she turned even more red as she saw him do that. She turned her head to the right side and looked at the wall in front of her.

'Ano.. Naruto-kun.. how's Neji-nii-san?' Hinata asked changing the subject to release the tension.

'Your father went at the Hospital. We'll know for sure in the morning but I heard the doctors saying he'll be fine in a few days.' Naruto answered.

'Yokatta.. Thank you, Naruto-kun.' (_yokatta- i'm glad_)

'You'll probably have to teach him the technique, though.' Naruto laughed and made Hinata giggle too, knowing he was right. Neji would probably want that.

'Now, you.. you have to rest so don't dare move from here.' He said with a gentle voice as he leaned over and placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss on her forehead.

'H-Hai.' the girl answered and blushed just a bit. She loved his touches so much.. and his kisses even more.

Naruto pulled a blanket over her and got a pillow to put under her head, from the right side of the bed, next to the wall.

He saw the corner of a notebook under a second pillow, as he got the first one for Hinata.

He gently lifted her with one hand and placed the pillow under her head with his right hand.

Hinata's eyes closed and dozed off in less than two minutes. She was very tired so sleep won over her.

The blond stayed with her until she fell asleep.

He was about to leave but.. he just wanted to see what that was in that hidden notebook.. Being the former prankster, playfull kid, curious as hell, he couldn't resist and leaned over the girl and stretched for the notebook.

He opened it and saw it was her diary. He really wanted to put it down but he was dying to know what it had written in it. He opened it and began reading on a random page.

'_Today we had practice. Father still shows me he'd rather train with Neji-nii-san or Hanabi-chan.. I know I'm a failure.. I wish I could be stronger.. If only I was more like Naruto-kun.. I wonder what he's doing.. I miss seeing his face.. Maybe once he will look at me like he does with Sakura-chan.. Nah.. Probably that won't happen._." Naruto sighed and kept reading on the same page.

'_..Uhh.. I started crying again. I'm too weak to be close to Naruto-kun. He probably doesn't even notice me, a person so weak compared to him, compared to anyone. I wish I'd disappear. I wish I'd stop crying.._' Naruto stopped reading and held his breath when Hinata moved just a little in her sleep. He got startled. He didn't want her to see him reading from her diary.

The blond knew what he was doing was bad but he just couldn't help himself. (_What? You could?_)

Naruto flipped a few more pages. The date was right before Naruto came back to Konoha from a twelve months mission, a few months ago.

'_I.. If Neji-nii-san wouldn't have stopped me, I don't know what would have happened.. He found me just when I got a dagger from father's collection.. I wish I'd stop hurting, being alone, crying.. I just don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore.. It's funny.. Naruto-kun would probably hate me if I'd give up like that.. I'm glad I know Neji-nii-san won't tell anyone.._' Naruto became angry reading.

'_I was so stupid.. After I came back with Jiraiya I kept focusing on Sasuke and even worked with her on the mission.. and I didn't even notice she liked me back.. She was alone, like me, all along.. Ore wa BAKA!!_' Naruto thought, scolding himself he never said 'I like you' first. He had been afraid she'll say no because he really thought she was too good for him..

He flipped a few more pages.

'_It's my birthday.. I don't wanna see anyone.. not even father.. I just want to stay here in my room.. I remember father telling Kurenai-sensei that he didn't care if the missions i took part of, were dangerous or not. He didn't cared there was the possibility I could die as a genning since I was even weaker than Hanabi.. I hope I'll be able to prove him that I can change myself. That would be such a great birthday present. Hihi. Yup, it would. I wouldn't be a burden to anyone then. At least I hope so.. Well, good-night, dear diary. Good-night, Naruto-kun.._' The blond smiled gently but he was very sad at everything he read..

When he was about to close the diary, something fell from the diary. He turned it around and saw the picture Hinata kept close. It was one from their first day at the Academy. It made him give a wide smile. He put it inside and closed the diary, slowly placing it back under the pillow.

'Hinata-chan..' Naruto whispered as he leaned over the girl, once more, and kissed her lips so soft that she didn't even move at the touch.

After that, he caressed her fac and landed another sweet tender kiss on the tip of her nose.

Hinata moved and brought her hand up to her nose as if something ticklish touched it, in her sleep. He smiled at the sight and straightened up.

It was time to go home. Naruto left the room. Hanabi greeted him again as he passed through the living room towards the exit. She walked him to the door.

'Oyasumi, Naruto-nii-san!' the young girl waved at the brotherly figure of Naruto.

'Oyasumi, Hanabi-chan.' Naruto yelled back and waved back shortly from the gate. Even the guards were smiling looking at the two, acting like kids.

**Meanwhile**

Hiashi got at the hospital. The medics had performed a complicated jutsu on Neji and made the healing faster. The result was obvious since Neji was able to open his eyes but he fell asleep after less than two minutes. His body was still more than tired.

Tenten has been by his side. He told her he loved her and that he'll be okay soon. He also mentioned to her the reason he fought with Hinata so the weapon mistress wouldn't think her friend, Hinata, had any guilt. Tenten understood and didn't blame any of the two. She was a shinobi and she knew what that fight had meant for Hinata and for Neji who wanted to protect his cousin from the harsh trainer of the Hyuuga Branch family, who should have fought her in Neji's place.

Tenten talked to Hiashi and heard more about the technique Hinata had used in the fight. They were like family now and he knew Neji would tell her anyway, when he'd be able to stay awake for more than two minutes.

The girl spent the night in the Hospital, in the recovery section, and slept with her head and hands on the bed, holding the Hyuuga's hand. The window was behind her. The light was out all night but the rays of moon shined upon the two as they rested next to eachother in the hospital room.

The two loved eachother more than anything. They'd give up their lifes for eachother. They both knew it.

**Morning**

Hinata went by at the Konoha Medical Center. She wanted to see how Neji was doing and talk to Tenten. She brought a bentou (food box for lunch) thinking Tenten must have stayed the entire night there.

When she got there, Hinata asked forgiveness but Tenten hugged her, telling her Neji is okay.

She shared with the lavander eyed girl what Neji had said when he had woken up. Hinata felt even happier. She wasn't so happy in her entire life. She now had Naruto, a family that loved her, including a cousin who was protective and had become her friend, a cute (just a bit cold like Hiashi) younger sister and she had proven herself.. finally..

Hinata stayed a bit more with Tenten, and Neji woke up during that time, probably because the girls forgot they were supposed to keep their voices low. This time he was awake for fifteen minutes. They talked and Hinata thanked her cousin.

'Hn.' Neji replied and blushed just a bit. Tenten laughed as she saw him do so, that was a pretty rare opportunity in the open. The truth was, she saw Neji blush a few times in private when they had kissing sessions under sakura (cherry) trees, on the shore of the Konoha lake and other places where they walked around when they had free time.

Tenten kissed him on the nose, making him blush harder and Hinata blushed the worst at the sight of the two lovers. She let them take advantage of the time Neji was awake and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Hinata knocked but there was no answer. As she tried to see if the door was open, she opened it easily.

If Naruto wasn't home, he must have forgotten it open, she thought Hinata went in to look for keys so she could lock up for him.

The girl called Naruto's name a few more times to be sure he wasn't at home and there was still no answer. (..probably because she called his name with a low voice? _No_... :D)

She looked on the table in the kitchen.. Nope, they weren't there.. She went in Naruto's room to look around, maybe the keys were there.

She saw the keys on the floor, next to one of Naruto's tee shirts, and leaned over to pick them up. Right when she did so, she heard a door and turned around slowly to see if it was Naruto. The blond, however, was totally unaware someone else was in his house.

After the girl turned around to see him, her face went from pale to the most violent shade of red, especially her cheeks where the red was brighter. She couldn't breath and fell on her back, on the floor, fainting.

Why? Maybe because the fox boy was wet and nude (Hell yeah!), **only** a tee towel surrounding his waist and another on his head, drying himself as he walked out of the bathroom?.. (You think? _No_...:D)

Naruto had just finished taking a shower. How embarassingly sweet.. for Hinata, of course.. (-cough cough-)

Naruto heard the bump when Hinata fell on the floor, very much unconscious. He let the towel on his head down on his shoulders and he looked, very surprised, at the girl near his bed.

Forgetting he was almost naked, he ran there fast and leaned over to see why he collapsed.

As he did so.. he finally realised something. His face turned a crimson color, similar to the one Hinata had on her face. After some steam came out from Naruto's ears, he ran to the bathroom. He felt embarrassed.

The blond imagined how he'd feel if he saw her naked (probably a ton of blood rushing out from his nose) and more images came into his head (yup, Jiraiya-style images). He felt his heart beat really fast and his body burning on the inside (slightly dizzy, thanks to a nose-bleed).

Naruto grabbed some boxers and a tee shirt from the bathroom and ran back to Hinata.

He lifted her up in his arms and as soon as he did so, she opened her eyes.

She woke up and it two seconds, images flew around in her head about what she saw before she fainted.

Realising he was holding her, she started screaming, flipping her arms and feet like she was about to drown and needed help.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Hinata also punched him by mistake.. yup.. punched him when she tried to get off, panicking.

Naruto fell (**hard**) and so did she, since she was in his arms.

It was similar to the 'head-shot' in the Hospital, a few years ago.

You could see stars, birds chirping and other imaginary things flying around Naruto's head. Not only did she punch him but he also hit his head on the floor, too, when he fell.

'Ittaiii..' Hinata squaked when she hit her butt on the floor, falling. She then realised what happened and managed to get up and tried to wake Naruto up.

'Ow.. Hina-chan.. you have one heck of a punch..' Naruto was able to speak when the girl helped him get up.

'G-Gomen, Naruto-kun!! I didn't mean to!' she said with a louder voice. She was really sorry but it wasn't her fault completely, ne?

Naruto got up, very dizzy, with his right hand on the floor and the other on his head, trying to make the pain go away.

'No.. it's okay.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know you came.' Naruto said as he opened his eyes, slowly. 'I thought I was alone.'

She was sorry for coming in like that but it was Naruto who had told her to come in anytime.

She helped him get on his bed, one arm around her shoulders.

She let him down slow.

She wanted to straighten up, leave and let him rest.. but Naruto grabbed her right hand and pulled her on top of him.

Hinata blushed a bright red again.

All the blushing was making her dizzy.

'N-Naruto-kun.. What are you d-doing?' she tried hard not to faint again as she felt his body under her.

Naruto felt her small body on his and gulped, not knowing what he was about to do, either.

'Don't go, Hina-chan..' he whispered softly in her left ear, his breath carressing the soft skin of the girl.

* * *

**What do you think guys? I'm sorry, I don't have time to update fast until my exams pass. I hope you enjoyed my chapter and I hope I let a small tease with this chapter, making you want more.. well? did it work?**

**Please review, you'd totally make my day! **

**Like always, Milk and Cookies for reviewers! **

**Bai bai -waves- see you soon!**


	12. Smiles and Tears

**Disclaimer thingy: **I do not own **Naruto**, nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **(I)-(I)** it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_-From previous chapter- _**

_She let him down, slowly. She wanted to straighten up and let him rest.. but Naruto grabbed her right hand and pulled her on top of him. Hinata blushed a bright red again. All that blushing was making her dizzy._

_'N-Naruto-kun.. What are you d-doing?' she tried hard not to faint again as she felt his body under her. Naruto felt her small body on his and gulped, not knowing what he was about to do, either._

_'Don't go, Hina-chan..' he whispered softly in her left ear, his breath carressing the soft skin of the girl. _

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes and felt a new shade of red in her cheeks. 

'_Oi, baka. This ain't just one of your dreams. Let her go._' a voice inside Naruto's head said,

'Oh, shit.' Naruto said at once. 'Gomen, Hinata-chan! I dunno what came over me!' Naruto blushed slightly as his own boldness and released the girl from his grips.

However, before Hinata got up, she slowly planted a kiss on Naruto's lips, stunning the boy, this time at her boldness. She was the shyest girl he knew and yet, she just gathered enough courage to kiss him, not being kissed by him.

Hinata smiled as she looked into Naruto's eyes. The violet haired girl gently placed her hands around Naruto's neck as they got up. She hugged the boy. Naruto understood she wasn't upset and hugged her back, keeping her close to his body. He released the hug and kissed her lips more passionately.

After a couple of days, Neji recovered mostly. Tsunade had let him rest at home so Tenten could take care of him. So, lucky Tenten was about to stay with her future husband for a few days, a week or who knows how much, as long as Tsunade said so. Of course, Neji and Tenten liked the idea since they would have to make so many plans for the wedding from now on, being only two months away.

The end of the week came. Naruto went with Tsunade at the gathering of the Hyuuga elders. After hours of talking, they finally decided to accept the changing of the rules and unite the two houses. Hiashi felt relieved when it all ended.

'Thank you, Hiashi-sama.' Naruto bowed and smiled at the accomplishment. Hinata was by his side, he had insisted on her being there. Tsunade smiled at the boy who now looked just like a young Yondaime, a full of potential not only in strength but in heart and mind as well. Naruto wasn't the same troublemaker anymore. At least, that was what Tsunade came to think. Hiashi felt the same way.

'Neji will be happy to hear about the results, Naruto-kun.' Hiashi nodded, more relaxed now.

It was already evening when the meeting ended. It had begun in the afternoon. Naruto had to go home since it was late and Tsunade had already left. After sitting at the gate of the Hyuuga compound with Hinata for a while, Naruto kissed her slowly on the lips and went away home, leaving a day-dreaming girl blush on the spot.

Naruto was tired, training with Jiraiya in private, training Konohomaru, fighting with Ebisu who supervised the two, the Hyuuga merge of the houses and so on.. Naruto barely had time to eat this last few days. Hinata sometimes surprised him for lunch with home-made lunch boxes.

The girl made Naruto relax when he felt so tired.. she also made him happy but it wasn't like she didn't have anything on her mind.

Hiashi kept bugging Hinata about retaking her place as the heir to the Hyuuga but she always said the same thing everytime which was that the rightful heir was Hanabi. Hinata didn't intend to be the head of the clan now or in the future since she didn't want to marry another Hyuuga. Hiashi understood though he now regretted he didn't believe in Hinata when she was still scheduled as the heir and now lost the opportunity to make her do that certain duty.

A week after the meeting, Hiashi called Hinata in his study room. Hinata entered and after greeting her father, she sat down respectfully, with her feet under her body.

'Do you need me, father? Tsubaki-san told me you wanted to see me.' Hinata asked and after Hiashi nodded, she settled down.

'Yes. I want to know about your technique, how it works and how much time it took you, everything.' The man answered. Hinata felt nervous but she answered.

'I've trained using water.' the girl said shyly.

'Water? How so?' Hiashi asked, surprised. None of the Hyuuga's had everything trained using something like water or even anything similar, only with each other.

'Explain. Tell me how you thought about it.' he said.

'Yes. I was at the pound in our garden, one evening, thinking what I could do to improve myself. I played with my hand in the water while thinking. I released some chakra from my hand and the water started going away, leaving my hand just surrounded by chakra. It surprised me but.. as I sat there I thought what it meant and if I could do anything with it in my training. I went to the waterfall outside of Konoha and I tried releasing more chakra. I knew the body is made seventy percent out of water so I tried treating the water as my enemy's body. It took me a while to manage releasing chakra from all my tenketsus (chakra holes), not only from my palms, under the falling water. The water went around me, the chakra creating a wall surrounding my body. I realized the chakra was protective of me and bad for the water since it pushed it away from me and broke it into drops. After some thinking I came to the idea of creating that wall of chakra around my enemy's organs, in the inside of their bodies, protecting but damaging in the same time. I didn't wish to kill with my technique, just render my opponents unconscious.' Hiashi just stood there, quiet, and followed his daughter's words as she continued.

'I tried to surrounded and trap water inside walls of chakra. It took me one year to be able to do so. After completing this step, I tried pumping a strong mass of chakra in the trapped water. The chakra collided with the one maintaining the water and the water inside broke in many drops. I thought it would kill my opponent but that wasn't what I wanted. It took me one more year to complete the second step which was pumping the chakra into the water, keeping the wall around it, breaking the water and trying to fix it in the same time. That way the water would only suffer a shock, being instantly brought to it's original shape, rendering the victim unconscious for more than a few days, not killing.' Hinata explained and took a deep breathe before continuing.

'Fighting with Neji-nii-san was the first time I used the technique on someone so I was afraid of hurting him. That was the reason I didn't want to use it at the beginning of the test so I fought with normal weapons. Neji-nii-san knew about my technique for a long time, although I have only talked to him about it. He had never seen it. Neji-nii-san noticed a move before the Bikouchu mission and asked me about it when I returned.' She told her father and stopped to hear what her father had to say next.

'That doesn't explain the speed you had as you slid behind Neji and the move you performed on his shoulders.' Hiashi said curiously, wanting to know those things as well.

'The training with the water helped me improve my chakra control a lot. I thought that maybe I could use it as Tsunade-sama does. She only concentrates chakra in her hands to fight or heal. I changed the idea to pouring lots of chakra in my feet and hands in the same time so I had the speed to move away from the enemy. That was the original purpose. However, the second part of my technique would only work if I had a chance to make my enemy still for a few seconds and I had no idea how to do that. That was when I thought about Sakura-chan. She was training under Tsunade-sama as a medic-nin so I figured she should know a way to render someone immobile for a while. I asked her for help. She told me about the pressure points on the shoulders. All I had to do was practice with her but it was more than difficult since I had to have exact touch over the points and grab them in the exact same time.' Hinata stopped again and took another deep breath.

'I see. I'm proud of you, daughter. You have indeed proven yourself..' Hiashi smiled slightly but his daughter didn't smile back. Instead, she looked down.

'Something wrong?' Hiashi asked at the sight.

'I was afraid of using it and I haven't told you about it for such a long time, father. I'm sorry.. I thought you'd say it was useless and that I'm weak because I didn't want to kill people through my technique and that a shinobi never should show emotions.' she answered speaking with her soft voice.

'That is not true. You don't have to kill your opponents to win a battle. All you have to do is survive and make the opponent stop from fighting. About emotions, no matter how hard we try, we will never become emotionless.' Hiashi talked back to the girl, making her look up at him with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

'Thank you, father!' Hinata hugged her father fast but released it even faster, thinking he would say she was acting like a small child. Usually, in the Hyuuga house, everyone had to act formal towards eachother, no matter what relationships were there.

'Your mother would be proud of you.' Hiashi said as he got up and walked over to the door. He went out of the room.

Hinata stood breathless on the spot because of the words her father just said, still ringing in her head. She felt so happy.

At her father's request, Hinata trained Hanabi. Her own chakra control got even better if that was even possible. Tsunade called Hinata one day to ask her to become a medical ninja. The girl's strength, speed and chakra control were exactly what Tsunade expected from a med-nin. She could be great for her team, fighting along their side and, in case, heal them. Hinata had said yes right away.

Days passed. Naruto managed to find time to train with Hinata, between his practices with Konohomaru and Jiraiya. The sannin kept teaching Naruto more and more jutsus. Some were just newly created ones by ero-sennin that totally surpassed the Rasengan. Naruto started to feel tired because of everything: training, wedding of Neji and Tenten.. shopping.. going to check on how the building was going on his home..

Naruto was getting more and more tired. No one except Hinata realized it, though.

Finally, there were two more weeks before Neji and Tenten's wedding. Naruto asked Hinata to help him get a respectable suit and also to tell him how weddings took place. He didn't know anything because he had never took a part at one.

When the two went shopping, they found a really awesome suit for him. While he tried it on, Hinata walked around the store and found a light blue colored dress, not for the wedding because that had already been specially made for her. She ended up getting this dress, thinking that she could wear it on a special occasion, most likely date with Naruto.  
They went on dates two or three times a week at a small Konoha restaurant or Ichiraku, usually walking in the park, at the lake or go to picnics.

They were both happier than ever.

_-At training in the morning- _

'Naruto-kun, would you like to have dinner t-together tonight?' Hinata asked with her soft, shy voice. After one month and a half she still blushed in his presence but rarely stuttered anymore.

'Sure, Hina-chan. You know I always love spending time with you.' Naruto answered smiling widely, as he brushed away some strands of hair that fell on her face, covering her beautiful eyes.

'N-no.. I mean.. If you w-would like.. umm.. me to cook.. for dinner.. at your apartment..' she asked stuttering because now she really was nervous, the blush increasing intensity.

'You mean that, Hinata??' Naruto asked, very excited. He looked with sparkling big blue eyes in her light lavender colored ones, waiting for confirmation.

'H-Hai.' the girl answered.

'Yaaayyy!!!!' Naruto yelled and bounced up and down happy.

'Nobody has ever cooked for me so far, unless in missions but we're not counting that in. I can't wait!!' He bounced again holding Hinata's hands and making her dizzy but happy. Naruto's life was changing so much, from hated vessel to, finally, Uzumaki Naruto. Lots of people had acknowledged him in the village, so far, and some were about to change their minds about the boy as well, since he had started to settle down.

'Can I use your apartment until you finish training with Konohomaru-kun?' Hinata asked, knowing he changed the training time with his student to the afternoon so he could train with her in the morning.

'Sure! But I won't be home until seven o'clock. I have some things to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about.' Naruto told the girl.

'It's perfect. I will have time to prepare dinner.' she said smiling at the boy.

'Yay! I really, really look forward to it, Hina-chan!' the blond said again. 'Let's go get something to eat for now. What do you say?' He smiled widely and Hinata nodded yes.

The couple went towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop. They saw their friends there, some of them.

Sasuke had come with Sakura, apparently, and Ino had dragged Shikamaru along with her.

'Heya, guys!' Sakura waved when she saw Naruto coming closer with Hinata by his side, holding her hand. Hinata smiled, waved back and blushed realizing everyone was starring at their holding hands.

'They look so cute together!' Ino said looking at the two. Shikamaru and Sasuke both smirked evilish at the words. They knew any boy would hate being called cute.

Naruto and Hinata sat down on the two chairs in the left side, the blond ignoring Ino's word 'cute'.

'What are you guys doing tonight?' Ino asked the couple.

'Oh yeah! The circus came in Hoshii (Star) Village! Shino told us earlier. He had to deliver some papers there.' Sakura continued.

'They're making us go watch it! Girls are so troublesome.. ' Shikamaru spoke lazily and sighed.

Sasuke agreed with Shikamaru, he nodded. Ino and Sakura looked menacing (their eyes flicking with fire for a second) towards both of the boys, making them sweat-drop.

'I, for one, would rather train.. and you know how troublesome that is for me..' Shikamaru continued.

Sasuke put on a smirk and Naruto laughed at the words.

The pink haired and blond kunoichis looked at Naruto and Hinata. Their orders were just placed in front of them and Naruto started munching on his beef ramen. Hinata just had a miso soup but she was paying more attention to her two friends than the soup.

The girls closed in on Hinata while Naruto talked with the Ichiraku shop owner and ate.

'Ne, Hinata! Will you guys come too? It would be so fun!' Sakura tried to convince her. Ino nodded, smiling.

'But.. we have plans.. If Naruto-kun wants to go, though, I'll go..' Hinata said with her sweet soft voice, cornered by her friends like they were a ANBU squad interrogating a scared victim. That's how Hinata felt usually when the two girls cornered her and started asking all kinds of questions about her and Naruto's relationship. Fortunately, she knew how to deflect their questions, somehow. Hinata had already gotten used to it.

Naruto's head popped up from behind Hinata.

'What are you talking about, Hina-chan?' the blond asked with a curious grin on his face and big blue curious eyes.

'They're trying to convince her to go at the circus like they did with us.' Naruto heard Sasuke who was behind Sakura and Ino, drinking his green tea.

'Oh.. Do you want to go at the circus, Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked his girlfriend.

'Only if you really want to, Naruto-kun..' the girl answered shyly.

'I would rather have dinner with you but if you would like to, we can go at the circus.' Hinata replied.

'Nn, I would like that more, too!' she said excitedly, forgetting about the circus. Hinata would always prefer a date with her Naruto than to go at the circus, plus there would be more occasions in the future.. _especially with their children_..

'_Kiyaa..what am I thinking_?' Hinata blushed at her own thoughts of the future and Naruto seeing the blush, he kissed her on the cheek making both Ino and Sakura '_awwww_' ... Naruto always loved to see Hinata blushing. The blond put his chin on Hinata's left shoulder and looked at the two girls.

'Sorry, but we have different plans!' Naruto said smiled widely, thinking about the dinner at his apartment, this very evening.

'Oh? What plans?' Sakura asked grinning evilish, looking at the couple.

'Hina-chan's making dinner for the two of us! Hihihi, I can't wait!' the blond answered and sheepishly scratched his left cheek, a bit embarrassed.

Hinata's face was showing she was really happy, too. She was smiling and blushing.

'Ooohh? What are you preparing for _desert_, Hinata-_chan_?' Ino asked evilish, same as Sakura, and both girls started giggling. Naruto didn't get the underneath of that question.

'S-Sakura-chan!' realising the girls were teasing her, the Hyuuga girl blushed harder.

They all returned to eating after teasing Hinata a little more and giggling.

Ino and Sakura dragged Hinata at the market for dinner ingredients. Naruto didn't even get a chance to say bye because the two she-devils snatched Hinata away, fast.

Naruto greeted Sasuke and Shikamaru, after finishing his third large ramen bowl, and headed towards one of the training fields outside of Konoha to meet Konohomaru and Ebisu.

After training for a few hours, he ran to Tsunade's office.

'Hiya! Tsunade-baa-chan is here?' Naruto asked the secretary.

'Yes, Naruto-kun. I'll let her know you're here.' the woman got up and walked towards the office door. The woman's age was probably around forty years old. Naruto knew her since Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had lived.

The woman told Tsunade she had a visitor and after the Hokage nodded and called in Naruto, Isan-san, the secretary, returned to her desk.

'Hey, Naruto. What are you doing here?' Tsunade asked while sheepishly put some files on her desk, from a bigger pile on a chair (where Shizune had placed them).

'Umm. I just wanted to ask if I have anymore stuff to learn or do before spring.. Oh and how's the buiding going? I haven't had a chance to go there that week. It was hard enough to find another training area far from that one and hide it from Hinata. I don't want her to find out about it very soon.' He smirked sheepishly.

'You don't have to do anything, you already completed learning the rules, politics and good manners, you've met with the village councilors, everything.. All is fine so far.' Tsunade smiled at the tall boy in front of him. She looked at him with loving eyes since the blond looked so like his father Minato right now. (Minato Namikaze, the Fourth). Tsunade continued to answer the second question.

'Also, the house is half way done. It's almost done building but it has to be painted, decorated, put furniture inside.. If you want something a certain way, you can tell Mikai, the decorator.' the woman finished and smiled at the happy boy in front of her. Better said, man, because he was no longer the kid she once knew him to be.

'Yay!' Naruto yelled happy.

After they talked some more, mostly about the house and his relationship with the Hyuuga girl, Naruto said goodbye and went out the door.

'You're really fulfilling what Dan and my brother wanted, Naruto.. Thank you for making their dreams come true.. You will be a wonderful Hokage..' Tsunade smiled sadly at her whispered words after the boy ran out and closed the door, waving.

As he got outside of the building, Naruto remembered that he forgot his kunai pouch at the training field where he had trained earlier with Konohomaru and Ebisu.

The blond went towards the exit of the Village. He waved to Izumo and Kotetsu who greeted back and went out the village gate.

He walked slowly towards the training field since he had more time until he had to be home and Hinata would need time to prepare everything. Naruto knew she would probably be nervous and try to make everything perfect so he planned to give her enough time to be ready.

It was already seven o'clock. He wanted to be late fifteen minutes so he sat down on a log, playing with a kunai on his fingers. The sunset was really beautiful from where he sat, Naruto thought and smiled at the red-yellow light of the sky.

_-In the shadow, behind the tree-_

'Ikai, are you ready? Mizuki? Ghou? Everyone else, are you ready?' a man talked into the radio attacked to his neck. 'It seems our boy came out to play.' the voice continued on a evil tone.

Everyone confirmed their positions and said that they were ready. As the first man signaled, they jumped towards the Hokage-to-be, Uzumaki Naruto. The blond didn't feel them coming closer since they had concealed their chakras perfectly. They ran towards him. Naruto figured they were at least jounins, to be so good at concealing chakra.

Naruto jumped backwards, not touching the ground, as one of the jounin jumped right in front of him and others on his left and right side. Others jumped behind him. Naruto sat straight on the spot he landed seconds ago and looked at the men. He counted nine.

'Who are you?' The blond asked angry.

'What the hell do you want?' Naruto yelled when nobody answered his first question. One of the men finally answered.

'We were send by Orochimaru-sama. We're about to escort you to him.'

'What the hell are you talking about? Orochimaru's dead! As in D.E.A.D!! DEAD! Morons! You're a little late, don't you think?' Naruto laughed angry at the men who started to get mad but they calmed down right away. They knew they had to be calm if they wanted to be able to capture him. After all, he would soon be a Hokage so it meant the blond had earned the right to be called one of the most powerful ninjas in the Five Countries.

'He was dead thanks to your Uchiha friend. He was revived as soon as he got control over Kabuto's body. The brat tried to resist but his tries were useless as time passed. Now, Orochimaru-sama's back and he will take his revenge out on you since you're the one who brought back the Uchiha and gave him a new life. That new life was meant for Orochimaru-sama.' Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the words coming from the jounin.

Naruto remembered seeing Kabuto with Orochimaru's implanted hand instead of his left one when he had gone to search for Sasuke with Hinata's team, Yamato, Sai and Sakura. He realized the men were not lying.

'Orochimaru-sama's fate is not death. That is yours, as soon as we take you to him.' a redhead spoke from Naruto's right side.

'Just try! You won't be taking me anywhere and after I get rid of you, next is that snake bastard!' Naruto laughed at the men and took his fighting stance, glaring in a angry way at the jounins surrounding him.

The men activated first state of seals like the ones Sasuke had and five of them prepared to charge at Naruto.

Four of them made a barrier so no sound would be heard in the Village.

The men used techniques from water to fire, earth and thunder. After two hours of fighting them, Naruto somehow managed to render them immobile on the ground. However the three others released the barrier and charged at him, too. If they wouldn't catch him, Orochimaru would call them useless and probably kill and replace them. The jounins fought Naruto as hard as they could, getting him tired and almost out of chakra. Naruto had been feeling tired from all the training and this was tiring the last part of him. The blond knew he had to hang on, survive and kill the snake sannin to keep him away from Konoha. He _had _to protect Hinata and all his other friends.

After all nine of them couldn't move, Naruto fell on his knees, panting heavy, barely breathing.

Just then, something unexpected happened.

Someone knocked him down when he least expected. Naruto had thought there were only nine enemies but one had stayed hidden and waited until the blond was completely tired out and showed a clear opening. The man had poured chakra in his hand and the hit had been too hard for Naruto to fight back in the state he was in.

Naruto's eyes closed as his face hit the ground.

Hours passed. It was already nine o'clock. Hinata didn't know what happened because the dinner was supposed to be at seven. The girl had first thought Naruto had things to take care of, unexpected things in the village since he told her in the morning about the trip to the Hokage's office.

The violet haired girl couldn't help it, she started to get very worried. Hinata knew how excited Naruto was about the dinner and he wouldn't miss it for anything.

Many things crossed the girl's mind but she didn't even think about anything similar to what actually happened.

Hinata ran to the Ichiraku, maybe Naruto had stopped to talk with his friends. He wasn't there. Afterwards, she ran to Konohomaru's house. The boy had no idea where Naruto was but the last time he had seen the blond going to the Hokage office, at the end of practice.

On the way to the Hokage building, Hinata met with Sakura and Ino. They had just returned from the circus in the next village.

Seeing Hinata so worried, the girl's friends agreed to help find Naruto just so she wouldn't worry. That didn't help much, though only a bit. Hinata couldn't help but have a strange feeling in her stomach, something was making her worried.

She ran to Tsunade's office and right before she opened the door, she heard two voices and stopped. Hinata didn't twist the knob of the door, just held her hand on it, ready to go inside. Something about Jiraiya's and Tsunade's voices was weird. They were worried. She focused on hearing better. Luckily for her, the secretary woman had gone home.

'Tsunade, we can't ignore this rumor! I found out from a very reliable informer! It's not a joke, Orochimaru's back and he swore to kill Naruto. Do you have any idea where the boy is?' Jiraiya asked, terribly worried. He was trying hard not to yell.

'Jiraiya, it's not possible. Orochimaru's dead, the Uchiha boy killed him!' Tsunade shouted back at the white haired sannin.

'Tsunade, do you remembered when Yamato told us about the implant on Kabuto's body? Orochimaru must have taken over Kabuto's body already. All I know is that he's alive.' Jiraiya insisted.

'Also, I came in through the north gate. I came in from the direction of the training grounds number ten. I found Naruto's jacket there. He must have forgotten it, I thought at first, until i saw some fighting tracks. A battle took place there. I'm not sure since that's a training area but the jacket makes it look like it's not exactly a coincidence. We have to make sure Naruto's still in the village!' Jiraiya continued shouting.

'What?! Jiraiya, what are you saying? There were no sounds of a batthe that close.. but..' Tsunade thought better.. '.. but if there was a battle there, they could've just used a barrier to hide it..GOD DAMNIT !!!! Go find Naruto, Jiraiya. Make sure he's still in here! This can't be happening.. Naruto...' Tsunade frowned, worried as hell. She cared about Naruto as she did about her little brother.

Jiraiya walked fast towards the door and as he opened it, he saw small Hinata there, standing in front of him, starring at the door which no longer was in front of her, but mid-air instead. She didn't even notice Jiraiya. The words had almost made her heart stop and tears were coming from her eyes, streaming down.

'Hinata..' Tsunade whispered, seeing the boy's girlfriend in such a state.

Hinata lifted her eyes up from where the door had been and looked at Tsunade, like not even seeing Jiraiya.

'N-Na..ru..to..-kun.. is missing.. I can't.. find.. him..' she spoke between sobs. The flow of the tears in her eyes increased at the sound of her own words, realizing she hadn't been worried for nothing.

'Naruto-kun is missing !!!' She said again, yelling as hard as possible, like she wasn't the shy girl they knew her to be.

'Damn..it.. GO, Jiraiya!!' Tsunade ordered the other sannin who quickly ran through the door, passing by Hinata. Tsunade went in front of the girl and grabbed her shoulders to make the girl stop trembling.

'Hinata, calm down. We'll find him!' Tsunade said and she released the hold on the girl, running out the door to deal with the situation.

Hinata stood there, motionless if it weren't for her trembling and tears gushing out of her white eyes.

She had her hands joined together but she released them and hugged her ams, crying.

The girl fell to her knees, feeling her heart would break into a million pieces there in that spot.

Her hands released the grip on her arms and she put her palms on the cold floor, tears falling.

'Naruto-kun..' she cried.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as promised. I've been busy with school, exams and so on..**

**I'll try to update sooner.**

**Milk and cookies for reviewers!! oh, oreos for those who prefer them over cookies hihihi**

**Tatta -waves- hugs and chuus!**


	13. Helpless in his own body

**Disclaimer thingy: **I do not own **Naruto**, nor the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hiashi or any other characters! I wish i did though but they only belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **(I)-(I)** it's fine as it is, because he's the best! He created Naruto after all! So this is purely fan-fiction!

**Enjoy!**

_Warning: Rated M for cruel violence.**  
**_

* * *

_**-From previous chapter-**_

_'Hinata, calm down. We'll find him!' Tsunade said and she released the hold on the girl, running out the door to deal with the situation._

_Hinata stood there, motionless if it weren't for her trembling and tears gushing out of her white eyes._

_She had her hands joined together but she released them and hugged her ams, crying._

_The girl fell to her knees, feeling her heart would break into a million pieces there in that spot._

_Her hands released the grip on her arms and she put her palms on the cold floor, tears falling._

_'Naruto-kun..' she cried._

* * *

Hinata couldn't keep on crying, she knew it. Though almost all the strength had left her body due to the shock, she still found some to get up. After she did, the girl ran out the door. She couldn't stop now, she would definitely get Naruto back and for that, Hinata had to go now. 

The girl reached her house soon, going straight to her room. Hinata wrote a note for her dad, put it on the small table and started grabbing weapons, fitting them in a backpack that was usually for missions. Afterwards, she packed up some scrolls and ran out from her room. Hinata hit something, her eyes had become foggy from all the crying. She backed up, scared it was her father since the person was taller than her.

'Hinata-sama?' Neji asked, worried at the sight.

'Neji-nii-san.. I can't talk, I'm sorry.. I have to go..' the girl whispered in her soft voice and wanted to start running again when Neji grabbed her hand.

'Hinata-sama, I can't let you go before you tell me what's wrong. Now.' the boy ordered. The last thing she wanted was admitting to herself that Naruto was gone so she bit her lip, thinking if she should tell him. He may not let her leave.

'Hinata-sama, tell me or I'll call your father. You don't want that. Tell me.' her cousin threatened knowing the girl was in a bad state but that was exactly the reason he needed to find out what it was about. If he would let her go and she'd so something stupid, Neji wouldn't forgive himself. He pulled Hinata in the closest room.

'What happened?' the boy asked as he began to worry more, seeing the girl had started to tremble, hardly keeping her tears away. He shook her shoulders as she looked away. Hinata finally looked up, tears in her eyes.

'Naruto-kun was kidnapped.. by Orochimaru.. he's alive.. I have to go help Naruto-kun!' she whispered, trying to keep her courage. She would to do anything for Naruto.

'What do you mean?? Orochimaru's alive? Oh no.. Hinata-sama.. I can help you..' Neji said, frowning. He couldn't believe it but if Hinata was in this state it means it was true so he couldn't afford to question her now.

'Who? I have to go alone, Tsunade-sama doesn't know I'm leaving. I'll become a missing-nin if I leave now but I don't care!' Hinata cried in front of her cousin and torn away from his grips on her shoulders, backing away.

'Listen. I'll gather half of the rookies and our team. You can gather Sasuke's and your team. If we all go prepared at the gate, Tsunade-sama won't have a choice but to let us go. She cares about Naruto so there's no way she'll say no.' Neji explained and for the first time, Hinata listened carefully. The girls eyes filled with a tiny speck of hope.

'Alright.. I will go gather them.' Hinata whispered.

'Be at the gate in half an hour.' Neji told her and Hinata ran out the door while the young boy ran towards his room to get ready.

Half an hour passed. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were already at the gate. Sakura and Sasuke came running in two minutes later.

'We're here. What happened?' Sasuke asked worried since nobody has told him anything so far. Actually, nobody knew anything except that they had a A rank mission and to be at the gate in half an hour.

'Tell us what's wrong, Hinata.' Sakura asked with a straight face, also worried.

'I will explain when everyone gets here. Here they come.' Hinata said and looked ahead from where the other teams were running. Neji and Lee were ahead, running down the street. Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were running behind them. They stopped in front of the gate, next to the other two teams.

'We have an A rank mission?' Shikamaru asked as he stopped in front of Sasuke, looking at the raven haired boy. But Sasuke didn't know so he looked at Hinata who had gathered them. But, seeing how Hinata was feeling, Neji spoke instead of her.

'Naruto-kun was kidnapped.' he spoke in a low voice. Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

'What? You must be joking. There's no way that happened.' Sakura laughed but seeing how serious Neji remained, she frowned. 'You're kidding, right..?'

'No. We're not allowed to leave the village since we didn't talk to Hokage-sama. Hinata wanted to go alone but we can't let her do that. We will also lose Naruto-kun if we spend too much time here.' Neji continued.

'So we're going after Naruto.' Kiba added as he starred at Neji.

'Yes.' the boy replied.

'Who took him? Naruto's almost a Hokage, he couldn't be taken so easy.' Sasuke asked the Hyuuga.

'Orochimaru.' the name alone won some gasps from the rookie nine and also from Neji's team. Only one person laughed. Sasuke.

'There's no way. I killed him.'

'No.. Sasuke-kun.. It happened after Naruto-kun came back.. We met with Kabuto-san while we were searching for you. He implanted one of Orochimaru's hands which was slowly taking over his body. Kabuto-san was trying to keep Orochimaru from taking over but it seems in this years we haven't seen him again, he must've been possessed by the snake sannin.' Hinata explained, talking much more than usual. But this was important so she couldn't afford not saying something.

Sasuke frowned and became more angry by the second. He took out his katana sticking it in the ground in front of him and bit his lower lip until blood came out at the corner of his mouth.

'Sasuke-kun..' Sakura whispered as she placed her hand on the boy's left shoulder, looking with sympathy. Sakura knew he was regretting to have let Kabuto alive and that this was somewhat his fault.

'Calm down. We have to leave.' Neji said looking at the Uchiha.

'Where do you think you're going?' a voice came from behind the circle of young shinobis. They all turned around, surprised.

'Kakashi.' Sasuke said, looking at the jounin. In less than five seconds somebody jumped down behind the white haired man.

'Tsunade-sama!' Sakura said, worried. She, of all people, knew what Tsunade could do when she was angry.

'What's happening here?' the blond woman yelled looking at everyone from left to right, from Hinata to Neji.

'We're.. We're going after Naruto, Tsunade-sama..' Sakura explained as she backed off, the Hokage coming closer.

'Why haven't you left yet?' Tsunade asked, a sad smile cracking on her lips. Everyone thought she'd pound them in the ground for leaving without being given as a mission.

'What..? Hokage-sama?' Shikamaru asked with a low voice, surprised just like everyone else.

'Bring back Naruto. Onegai.' The woman said with sad eyes, looking at the eleven young people in front of her. Kakashi smiled and approached them, too.

'I will go with them, Hokage-sama.' he said in a strong voice.

'Not without me.' Jiraiya yelled as he jumped behind Hinata, scaring her. The sannin placed his right hand on the girl's left shoulder.

'We'll get the brat back, don't worry.' Jiraiya said towards Tsunade and Hinata.

'Shikamaru, check everyone's supplies and see if they're ready. I'll make a formation.' Kakashi told the boy.

Everyone was at least jounin now, except Hinata, Tenten and Ino. They would be taking the next year jounin exam but they were already as strong as the others.

Shikamaru checked everyone's weapon pouches and scrolls while Kakashi drew a formation for everyone.

Kakashi called Pakkun and the other dogs and gave a piece of Naruto's jacket which had been found at the training area by Jiraiya. The dogs disappeared in less than five seconds. Kiba also gave the jacket to Akamaru and himself (his nose was now more trained than some years ago, he was part of the dog masters clan after all) and they picked up Naruto's scent.

Everyone was ready to leave when Tsunade stopped them.

'What is it, Tsunade-sama?' Ino asked. Ino, like Sakura, had been training under Tsunade as a medical ninja, she had just started later.

'The people who kidnapped Naruto are at least jounin. Naruto is a Hokage. They had enough power to bring down a Hokage. I can't let people die just because someone else asked them to go or because they think they owe something.. Is there anyone who wants to stay in Konoha? If you think you can't handle this, please stay.' She asked, very sincerely of the people standing in front of her.

Everyone looked at Tsunade and nobody even opened their mouth. They simply looked strong in their places and didn't even flinch. The Hokage waited for a bit and they all turned around and looked at the road. Tsunade smiled. _'I guess they won't back off for anything..' _

'Let's go!' Kakashi yelled as he went in front of everyone.

'Everyone is ready.' Shikamaru confirmed.

They took their positions in the formation Kakashi told them to stay in and all left. The rookies, Neji's team and Kakashi all disappeared from Tsunade's sight. Jiraiya was the only one who was still there, looking at Tsunade. He put a hand on her shoulder. The white haired sannin was the one who understood the best what the blond boy meant to the Hokage.

'Make sure you bring him back, Jiraiya. ' Tsunade said as her said eyes starred in the man's eyes.

Jiraiya poof-ed out without saying a word. He, like everyone else, would do his best. But the sannin knew how strong Orochimaru was, especially now in Kabuto's body, taking over the boy's regenerating skills and the ton of chakra Kabuto had displayed many times.

Tsunade stayed in the same spot, looking at the gate. Dust was still in the air thanks to all the movements just moments ago.

'_Please, Kami-sama.. Don't take him away like my brother and Dan._.' tears fell from the corners of Tsunade's eyes as she prayed. Naruto had taken a most important part in Tsunade's life. He was the reason she had accepted being a Hokage, the reason she was able to leave behind her fear of blood and most especially, the fear of losing the people you love. Naruto had proven he was different. He would become Hokage and protect everyone, fulfilling the strongest wishes of Tsunade's little brother and lover's, Dan. Naruto was now her little brother.

The teams reached the training area. There were so many marks of fighting. You could see clearly that the marks were not done in pure training.

'Naruto's scent is that way.' Kiba pointed to a forest path.

'Okay. Let's hurry.' Kakashi yelled so everyone could hear him. It was already ten thirty.

Everyone ran in the way Kiba pointed, they increased their speed, slightly.

Meanwhile, thanks to the soldier pills the kidnapper jounins had taken, their speed has increased much more and they were already close to the border of the Fire country, which gave them a advantage of five, six hours. They wouldn't stop until they reached the destination. The rescue teams weren't using soldier pills unless it was during fighting, so they were much behind.

Naruto was trapped in a barrier, similar to the one Sasuke had been trapped in when he left Konoha, years ago. The jounins that had captured Naruto were heading to a place in the Wave country, where one of Orochimaru's hideouts was.

Years ago, when Sasuke had been brought back in the village, Tsunade had him tell her where all of Orochimaru's hideout were so teams had been sent to each one to destroy them. It seems Orochimaru had not told Sasuke about one, just in case, since the smell wasn't leading to any direction of the known hideouts.

For hours, the rescue team ran until everyone started to become tired. It was already four in the morning.

'Halt!' Kakashi yelled. Everyone stopped surprised. They thought that maybe Kakashi had sensed something wrong.

'We're resting here.' The white haired jounin told them and jumped down from the branch.

'What do you mean??' Hinata asked, worried.

'But, Kakashi-sensei! We don't know how far they've gone!' Sakura protested since she was less tired than the others.

'Look behind you, Sakura. Everyone is tired. We'll be too slow if we continue like this and there's a big fight ahead of us.' Kakashi spoke. Sakura looked at the others and saw them panting, tired. She sighed and jumped down, as well. Everyone followed and sat down on the ground, resting for a minute before taking out the scrolls with the sleeping beds and their food supplies.

In half an hour they prepared their sleeping places and ate.

During the camp fire which was made for cooking, Sakura kept starring worried at Sasuke. The Uchiha hadn't said a word since they left the village and his eyes showed anger and disappointment. But that was because he was feeling as he let Naruto down, as he let down the friend who had given him back so much. Sakura was worried.

Everyone turned to bed right after eating. Hinata felt no need to sleep, she couldn't even close her eyes for more than four, five seconds. Sakura gave her a small cup of warm tea to calm her down. While Hinata wasn't paying attention, Sakura slipped half of a sleeping pill into the cup. Hinata said she didn't want tea, refusing Sakura completely so the pink haired kunoichi's plan went to waste. The Hyuuga girl got up.

'Where are you going, Hinata?' Kiba asked the small girl.

'I need to take a walk and clear my head or I won't be able to sleep.' she faintly smiled at her teammates and walked through the trees.

Kakashi took the first watch. The others slept for two hours. Kakashi turned in, being replaced by Lee, and slept two hours as well.

It was already eight o'clock when they were woken up. Jiraiya had came.

'Everyone up. We have to go.' the man spoke loudly.

While everyone was packing up, Kakashi and Jiraiya went a bit further to talk.

'Have you found out anything, Jiraiya-sama?' the jounin asked.

'My informers told me where the hideout is. It's in the south side of the Wave country. A group of ten shinobis passed three hours ago at the boundary of the Fire country. We will need more time to get there. We're behind with at least ten hours. It seems their speed was greater than a normal shinobis. They must've used soldier pills. They weren't experiments like the others that came after Sasuke, only jounins. I'm surprised they captured Naruto.'

'How do you know that, Jiraiya-sama?' Kakashi asked after hearing the man's explanation.

'Well, you know I have people all around the five countries. More of my informers confirmed the passing through of the kidnappers and I summoned some tracking frogs. They're much faster than your dogs.' The white haired sannin smirked. It was true. His summoned frogs were one of the fastest tracking tools since they didn't run to track down someone, merely leap through short dimensional spaces, only fit for small animals.

Suddenly, a small dog jumped right in front of the two.

'Kakashi, I found Naruto.' Pakkun said with his low voice.

'It seems my dogs aren't that bad, either, Jiraiya-sama.' Kakashi smiled towards the sannin.

'It seems so.'

Pakkun told Kakashi the place which only confirmed Jiraiya's results.

'Everyone, listen up!' Kakashi shouted so everyone would hear him.

'What is it, Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked. Everyone was standing up with their backpacks on the ground, to their feet. They all listened carefully.

'We found Naruto.' he said.

'He's at a hideout which we missed when we destroyed Orochimaru's places. It's one he didn't tell Sasuke about. Listen.' he answered and continued. 'We are behind for about ten hours. Now that we rested, we need to recuperate on the time or else we don't know what will happen with Naruto.' Kakashi explained, raising his hands in the air, mimicking his words.

'We also need to pay a lot of attention since Orochimaru is way more powerful than he was. Most likely, stronger than me.' Jiraiya explained.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke asked, angry.

'Well, it's obvious isn't it? Kabuto had a lot of chakra and major healing abilities that we witnessed in our search for Tsunade. Orochimaru took over his body, his hands that were hurt by the Third are now probably healed and all of Kabuto's chakra belongs to Orochimaru.' the sannin answered.

'However, I don't know that for sure. I talked to Tsunade before I left. She thinks that's what happened. Anyway, he may try to capture some of you to use against Naruto so the brat won't try to fight back. You should know that's the main reason Naruto was kidnapped. Revenge. And Orochimaru's not the type to just torture and kill. No.. he will use you all against Naruto, hurting you.' Jiraiya finished.

They didn't listen to more. The teams picked up their backpacks and passed by Jiraiya who was still starring at them and when they were meters away, the man shouted.

'Did you listen to me?!' trying to tell them to listen to him and be careful.

'We did. We won't stop because of that. All we have to do is do our best.' Neji answered.

'And we will succeed. Naruto-kun is a part of Konoha and its future. We won't give up on a part of our youthful future.' Lee continued and posed his nice guy pose. Jiraiya smiled.

'Very well. Let's go.' Kakashi continued and also picked up his backpack. As he also passed by Jiraiya, he stopped.

'With every generation, they keep getting stronger and stubborn, ne?' he smirked and Jiraiya nodded with a small smile on his face.

**-Meanwhile, where Naruto was at-**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, feeling sore all over his body. He was laying on the cold floor of a dungeon.

'Where am I?' he whispered to himself.

The blond looked around, there was hardly any light that came from some torches spread on the outside of the boy's dungeon chamber.

Naruto got up on his feet and went at the bars that kept him closed. He heard some fading footsteps in the distance but he couldn't see anyone, it was too dark and too far, from the sound of it.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his knees week and fell on the floor, coughing. His lungs were crushing the air out of him. A complete state of pain made him feel like something was crushing his bones with every breath. He couldn't move. His cheek was on the cold floor and Naruto could see his own breath thanks to the cold, though it was the last thing it mattered right now.

'Orochimaru!! Come out when I can see you, coward!!' Naruto yelled with his last bits of power that he could still feel in the numb body of his. The boy hated to feel so powerless, helpless..

'Calm down, Naruto-kun.. Come to me.. Ku ku ku..' the rusty voice laughed, echoing from the walls.

Naruto's body moved by itself, getting up.

'What is this.. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??' he yelled once again, feeling anger.

'Not much, yet. I'm afraid the fun has yet to start. We have a bit more time to have some fun with you, Naruto-kun..' the rusty answer came.

Naruto came face to face with the bars and then, the door in front of him suddenly opened by itself.

His body walked out by itself, going in the left part of the cold hallway.

As he passed through a bigger door, Naruto could see something similar to a white bed, lightened by torches in each side. There was a body laying there.

'Who is there? Show yourself, coward!' the boy shouted, his voice being the only thing he could control, though it was his own body.

A bit after yelling, Naruto felt control over his sore body once again. He went forwards to see who the person was. In the dim light, Naruto saw thin legs with no clothing.

'Naruto-kun..' the person whispered in a sensual low voice. It was a girl, laid down on her back. White thin and small pieces of pure white cloth surrounding her waist and breasts, like a small tee shirt and a skirt. Her face wasn't yet in the light so Naruto went closer.

The girl slowly got up from her position, sitting on the bed with her small thin legs under her fragile, barely dressed body.

'Who are you?' Naruto whispered as the girl giggled softly and came into the light. He was left speechless.

The girl's long hair fell on her cheeks as she closed in to the end of the bed, walking on her knees and palms, but looking up at Naruto. When she was close to the edge, the violet haired girl let her upper body lower, her breasts touching the bed, while her lower part of the body was still slightly up. The white pure clothing was barely keeping her dressed. Naruto gulped.

'Hina..ta..' the blond whispered slowly. He forgot about everything, seeing her there.

'Is this just a dream?' Naruto asked, looking at the girl with sympathy and care, wishing it was a dream. He was not sure but this looked like one of the dreams he had a few nights ago. Hinata whispered the boy's name with even more sensuality. Sweat fell on Naruto's body as he felt himself torn with desire, despite his attempts to refuse this as only a dream. Something was telling him to stop from going closer but he went towards the bed, more.

'Naruto-kun.. come closer.. _o..ne..gai?_..' she whispered in a soft pleading voice, pouting slightly and a small blush on her pale sweet, tempting face. Hinata held out her right hand to Naruto, calling him by her pointer finger.

Naruto, once again, gulped.

'Damn, I'm so stupid. This must be a dream! Yup! A dream! Just a dream. That's it.' Naruto laughed, sheepishly, and took the girl's small hand.

The blond placed his right hand on the left cheek of his dear lover and caressed slowly. The girl closed her eyes and slowly lifted herself up to the point where she was sitting only on her knees, her face in front of Naruto's chest. Hinata pushed her chest towards him and her head back, seemingly enjoying the touch more than normal.

Naruto moistured his hips when she did so. The girl backed off towards the place she was sitting in the first time when he had entered the spacious room. Hinata signaled him to come closer as she laid down on her back.

Naruto put one knee on the tall bed and the other right after, and walked to the place the girl laid down.

He kissed her ankle, slowly, and continued towards her waist. He stopped and went up, above her, to meet her lips. He gently dragged his fingers from the girl's shoulders to her hands, stopping on her wrists, holding her down. His face went lower and kissed the girl's neck, on the way to her mouth. Naruto slightly went lower, kissing the cloth over the girl's chest.

Hinata moaned in pleasure and her face burned red, just like he knew she would, from his dreams.

She didn't need any make-up, Naruto thought as he leaned over to her stomach and placed slow soft gentle kisses, just as in his other dreams. She was perfect.

'Naruto-kun..' she moaned at every touch, arching her back.

'Hina-chan..' Naruto looked at her and went up again, his face in front of hers. He released her hands and lowered his lips to press on her pink soft lips. Naruto kissed her with passion, from time to time biting and moisturing her lips with his tongue.

Naruto pushed his hungrily lips on hers and his tongue entered the girl's mouth. They needed air so they parted soon. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled when he suddenly felt his teeth changing, his eyes too.

The Kyuubi part took over Naruto and he couldn't do anything to stop it, not having control over his own body once more. He was in the back of his head, watching the scene play in front of him.

His body leaned over on the girl once more, kissing Hinata's neck passionately, hungrily, licking and leaving marks from place to place. The girl didn't realize the change in him.

Naruto's mouth opened and bit down on her neck, making her gasp of the tremendous pain when he sticked his sharp fangs into her soft skin, deeply.

He lifted her body, holding it up to meet him as he still bit her violently. The girl's hands fell on the bed, her head leaned back, she couldn't do anything. She was being killed under his eyes and there was nothing he could do. His most important person was being killed.. by him.. by the kyuubi in him..

'HINATA!!!!' Naruto yelled from his inside. His body didn't only not obey him but he sticked his teeth deeper, bringing more pain along. Hinata was hardly breathing anymore and her wide lavender eyes starred at Naruto's red fox eyes, in utter shock, in request for help but no voice could came out. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

'STOP!!!!' Naruto yelled and his body stopped, though control over it was not yet gained.

His mouth was dripping warm blood and tears fell from the boy's eyes but his mouth smiled evil as the girl's still body fell on the floor, painting the silky white bed .

The once white sheets were now stained in blood and it only got worse as Naruto's right hand went on top of Hinata's chest, raised up and penetrated her heart with his long claws, in one movement.

The girl died in that one moment but her eyes remained open, showing the horror she had been through. Her eyes showed pain, shock and fear.

'NOOO!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed like a wild beast, regaining control on his body. His body leaned back, roaring with every power he had. He was a killer.. the girl's lover.. and her murderer..

The boy could now feel the warm blood all over his right hand, it hadn't even gone cold yet.

Naruto backed off the bed, crying. He jumped away in utter disgust of himself, he couldn't see her like that. The girl he loved most..

'You entertain me greatly, Naruto-kun.. ku ku ku..' Orochimaru spoke with his rusty voice, after he'd been quiet for so long, leaving Naruto to think he was in a nightmare.

'OROCHIMARU.. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!' the beast disappeared, leaving a mad Naruto behing. His rage grew and the pain he felt now, inside, couldn't be compared to anything. It was the worst.

Suddely, he saw roses fallinf down from mid air, over the girl and the bed. Her body disappeared and so did the bed, leaving an empty dark chamber.

'Genjutsu..' Naruto's eyes widened as he realised it and his heart got filled with hope.

He was really angry but tears of joy fell down on his face, relieved that his lover was still alive, somewhere.

Control over his body was lost once again and Naruto saw Orochimaru come out from the shadows.

'Why don't I have control over my body??' Naruto screamed at the bastard who smirked in front of him.

'Oh, that? It's just because of the barrier my men put you in when they kidnapped you weakling.' the snake man answered.

'It will be over in less than a day but before that, you and all your little friends that are coming to rescue you will be all dead. And you're gonna watch it, just like now.' The snake sannin added.

'Teme!!!! I'll kill you before that happens!!' Naruto yelled.

'My, My, wasn't that just the most entertaining scene, Kabuto?' Orochimaru asked his minnion who just now appeared from the shadows, holding somebody's hands behind their body.

'Oh no...' Naruto whispered as he realized the real facts.

**-Back to the rescue teams-**

As they ran forward, Shikamaru looked around to see how everyone was feeling, if they were yet tired or not.

He didn't see someone..

'Ne, Sakura, where's Hinata?' he asked the girl who was running a bit in front of him.

Sakura looked around as well and didn't see the girl.

'KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!'

* * *

**Me** Weeeh, it's done! I finally finished this chapter. I wrote two days on it, keep fixing and changing things. I hope you enjoyed it. _**Read til the end to see the preview of the next chapter!**_

**Naruto:** Why do I always have to go crazy? _-sigh-_

**Me:** Oh, come on. It was a tensed up moment that needed to be done for the future chapters. The last scenes were important for the future -ku ku ku-

**Orochimaru:** Why can't I be the good guy for once? -sigh- Uuuhh, a bunny!! _-starts chasing the fluffy bunny around-_

**Naruto:** Sannin no baka_ (stupid sannin)_.. Hey, where's Hinata-chan? _-looks around-_

**Hinata:**_ -pops head from behind a box-_ I was looking for this!

**Naruto**: What's that? _-tilts head to the side, curiously-_

**Hinata:** It's the _REVIEW_ badge, we gotta post it on screen, baka! _-giggles, blushes and comes closer to give Naru-chan a kiss on the cheek-_

**Naruto: **_-blush- _

**Me:** Oooohhh, isn't that sweet! Please review so Naru-chan can get more kisses from our lovely Hina-chan!

**Hinata:**_ -blush and jumps up, trying to post the REVIEW badge on the screen-_

**Naruto: **Here, let me help, Hina-chan! _-puts the sign up on the screen and gets another small chu on his cheek, blushing-_

**Me:** So adorable! Don't you think?_ -giggles-_

**Please ****R-E-V-I-E-W ! The prize for doing it is milk and cookiesss!!!! Or oreos for the ones who enjoy them more than cookies, glass of milk comes with either!**

* * *

**_Short preview of the next chappy:_**

Naruto goes on a real rampage. Hinata's eyes close in the arms of her loved one. Everything is finally over. Is her life, too? What happens to the other Konoha shinobis when they fall into the deadly trap?


	14. Magenta

**Full summary:** NaruHina! Things change, knowing love and being on the way to the Hokage dream. But the future Hokage to be is no where near Konoha. what happens to him? A story with love, tears and blood.. Other pairings implied, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. All I own is the plot, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But hey, the plot counts too, ne? Good enough for me.

* * *

**One or two chapters left. Please review after you finish reading. It would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

_'My, My, wasn't that just the most entertaining scene, Kabuto?' Orochimaru asked his minion who just now appeared from the shadows, holding somebody's hands behind their body._

_'Oh no...' Naruto whispered as he realized the real facts._

_**-Back to the rescue teams-**_

_As they ran forward, Shikamaru looked around to see how everyone was feeling, if they were yet tired or not._

_He didn't see someone.._

_'Ne, Sakura, where's Hinata?' he asked the girl who was running a bit in front of him._

_Sakura looked around as well and didn't see the girl._

_'KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!'_

* * *

-Hideout- 

'Kabuto?..' Naruto whispered with his cerulean eyes wide of both the persons who appeared from the shadows.

'Hina..ta..' the boy continued and tears came into his eyes, realizing that Hinata was looking at him scared after what she witnessed from in the shadows. The girl was shaking but she was also looking at him with sympathy..

'Naruto-kun..' she spoke with her low sweet voice.

'Why are you doing this, Orochimaru?!' Naruto yelled and ran towards the three, trying to kill the sannin.

'My, my.. Kabuto.. isn't he quite the hyper brat.. Maybe I really should have chosen him instead of the Uchiha..' Orochimaru laughed as Naruto hit a invisible barrier, being electrocuted in the process.

'Naruto-kun!!!!' Hinata cried and struggled to get out of Kabuto's hold.

'Hi..na..ta..' Naruto said from laying shocked on the floor, trembling. He slowly got up on his knees and hands, barely holding himself up.

'I thought you were using Kabuto's body, Orochimaru.. How come your little bastard is there with you?' Naruto asked while placing a small curious but angry smirk on his face. His eyes turned red again.

Hinata bit Kabuto's hand hard and he was forced to let go. When he wanted to grab her, Orochimaru placed a hand before him and let the girl run at the electrocuting barrier. Hinata stopped on her knees right before the barrier, careful not to touch. She knew she had to be strong and calm to get Naruto out of there, though tears rushed out from her wide purplish-white eyes.

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata lifted her hand to put on the barrier but she didn't touch it, she just wanted to be as close as she could to Naruto.

'Kabuto? Oh this, you mean?' Orochimaru laughed looking at his servant. 'This.. is mere a copy of Kabuto that I gave life to. Though they don't have the same strength he's still one to use his brain more than others.. There's so much to learn when you know nobody's following you because they think you're death.. You'd be surprised what you can invent.. So many techniques..' he laughed again.

'You're sick!!' Naruto heard his girlfriend cry looking with disgust at Orochimaru. 'You're sick!!!' she yelled again with tears falling down.

'Hinata..' the blond looked at the violet haired girl who used a loud voice like he's never heard her use. Her voice was also shaky.

'Let's go, Kabuto. We need to prepare for our soon to be guests.' Orochimaru walked out of the room and Kabuto followed closely, shutting the hidden wall stone door behind them. Naruto looked at the two to make sure that they were gone and they couldn't be heard.

'Hina-chan.. Hurry.. Look around for a exit.. You're gonna run.. Tell the others not to come.' the boy whispered to her. She lifted her eyes to look at him, surprised.

'No!' the girl protested. 'We're both going out of here. I'm not leaving without you!' she cried.

'Hinata.. I love you.. please.. please get out here.. You saw what I did.. please.. it would kill me if anything happened to you.. Please.. I bed you, get out of here..' Naruto whispered and begged her.

'Naruto-kun..' she spoke softly looking at his fake smile and sad, worried eyes. Her heart felt pushed upon with every second, with every word that got out from his lips..

'GO!!' the blond yelled angry at her, making her fall down behind on the cold stone floor.

'I CAN'T! I can't.. I.. can't..' tears came down her face, falling on her chin and then upon her neck and chest.

'Hina..' Naruto stretched his right hand to touch her, losing his will for just a bit and touched the barrier which threw him back on the floor, trembling. His eyes slowly closed.

'Naruto-kun! Please stay back.. we'll get out of here.. they're on their way.. Onegai..' Hinata whispered and tried to calm down, breathing in and out. When she finally calmed down a bit, she wiped her tears with her left sleeve and got up.

After she got up, Hinata bit the tip of a finger and formed seals for a technique. Her right hand slapped on the floor as she said: 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'

A small baby Phoenix bird appeared, with long feathers colored in red.

'Why have you summoned me, Hyuuga-sama?' The small bird bowed it's on head in the presence of the girl. After the fight with Neji to prove herself, her father had allowed her to make a contract with the bird that represented the Hyuuga clan, as a present for her accomplishment. She hadn't had much practice with it but she used it to find Naruto when the rescue team was sleeping.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone turned to bed right after eating. Hinata felt no need to sleep, she couldn't even close her eyes for more than four, five seconds. Sakura gave her a small cup of warm tea to calm her down. While Hinata wasn't paying attention, Sakura slipped half of a sleeping pill into the cup. Hinata said she didn't want tea, refusing Sakura completely so the pink haired kunoichi's plan went to waste. The Hyuuga girl got up instead._

_'Where are you going, Hinata?' Kiba asked the small girl._

_'I need to take a walk and clear my head or I won't be able to sleep.' she faintly smiled at her teammates and walked through the trees._

_**End of flashback**_

Hinata had taken that chance to slip away from everybody's sight as they had falled asleep. She had performed the Kuchiyose no jutsu once to find Naruto with the small tracking Phoenix and another one to fly on and reach the hideout. She was too concerned about Naruto to think that she could mess things up even more. Hinata knew that the more hours passed, the bigger the danger for Naruto was.

'I need you to find a way out and search Hatake Kakashi and the others from the Konoha rescue team. They're on their way here. Tell them that Naruto's not conscious and that I'm here. And.. tell them I'll do everything to protect Naruto-kun until they get here and that Orochimaru wants to use them against Naruto-kun, they need to be very careful.' Hinata talked fast but the bird once again bowed to the respectable Hyuuga as a sign that the order was to be completed. The Phoenix looked around the room at her master and the boy on the floor for five seconds and it captured the surroundings and state they were in, in it's eyes. With a swing from it's thick feathers, it risen up in the air and flew down the corridor that Naruto had came from, looking for a small window, anything.

Hinata went to a corner of a room, further away from the door that Orochimaru and the Kabuto clone used to get out. She leaned her way on the stone wall and watched over Naruto until her own eyes closed from exhaustion.

'Please save Naruto-kun..everyone..' was her last hopeful thought as she fell asleep.

**-The rescue team, few hours later-**

'Halt!' Kakashi yelled as he noticed something coming. They all stopped and waited breathless, hiding behind the trees they were jumping on the moment the older jounin spoke. Kakashi found himself with the "danger" in front of him, flopping it's wings.

'Hatake Kakashi-san?' the bird spoke.

'A.. phoenix bird?..' Kakashi whispered surprised. Neji jumped by his side.

'Phora-sama!' the Hyuuga boy said surprised as he stretched his hand and the bird landed on it.

'Who?' Kakashi asked the younger jounin.

'This is the summoning bird of the Hyuuga clan. I haven't seen it close-up, though. Only pictures in uncle's books. Second branch members can't summon it.' Neji answered, surprised as well.

'I have come with news from Hinata Hyuuga-sama.' the bird spoke, a second time.

'I am Hatake Kakashi.' the man said and everyone jumped on close trees to Kakashi, to hear everything.

'Hinata-sama found Uzumaki-sama. He's at the Hideout in the west of lake Biwa. It's a cave under the train track Hinata-sama is there with him and she said that she will protect him until everyone gets there. However, Hinata-sama said that Orochimaru's waiting for you all to use you against the boy.' Phora spoke.

'What about Naruto? In what state is he in? In what state are they both in?' Jiraiya asked the bird who flapped it's wings before answering. Once it settled well enough on Neji's arm it spoke again.

'Hinata-sama has only light wounds, none strong enough to make her unable to fight. Uzumaki Naruto has suffered from being electrocuted from a barrier he's been trapped in. He has also can't control his body all the time thanks to a jutsu that was placed on him. However, that will last only for a mere two-three hours more so you all better attack afterwards to avoid possible complications.' Phora spoke the analysis it captured in it's eyes before it left the hideout.

'I see. We're close so by waiting two three hours we can rest some more. We have a long day ahead.' Jiraiya said towards Kakashi.

'Hai. I agree.' the jounin nodded and got up to look at everyone behind him. Phora poof-ed out from Neji's arm.

'We're taking a two hour break. Everyone rest.' he spoke loudly. Some were questioning the decision but not out loud. Neji was the most worried about Hinata being in the hideout and if Orochimaru was going to use Naruto's friends against him.. she would be in the worst danger, out of all of them...

Tenten went beside Neji and took his hand, leading him a few minutes away from the place where everyone else had camped out. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

'Neji..' Tenten looked at him, worried.

'Hinata will be fine. I know how much you care about her. She's my friend, too. She's our friend but not only that. Hinata's also one of the best kunoichis in the village. She will be okay and so will Naruto. Ne?' she smiled at him, trying to make all the worries go away. His frown turned into a warm smile and looked at his fiance, light shining on her face gently. Neji lifted his right hand and softly brushed away a brown stray strand of hair from her cheeks, putting it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch while she gently pushed her cheek into the young man's hand.

'I love you, Neji..' Tenten spoke with a soft voice as she opened her eyes and looked into Neji's.

'I love you, too, Tenten Hyuuga.. I always will..' he too said as he hugged his fiance, strongly taking in her sweet smell of roses.

They stayed two more minutes and decided to go at the camp side, joining the others.

After they got back, they sat down and ate.

There wasn't the smallest chance that any of them could have noticed the odorless poison in the camp side. When everyone started to drop to the ground, with his last strength, Neji summoned his byakugan bloodline and saw the poison particles in the air. Even after he did so, there wasn't anything Neji could do before he too fell on the forest floor.

xxxxxxxxxxx

'We're done, sir. Everyone's unconscious. Should we start taking them at Orochimaru-sama?' One of the jounins that created the poisoned barrier around the rescue team, asked his leader.

'Not yet, let's wait five more minutes. It's better to make sure they're out cold.' The man smirked. Their plan worked perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata saw the door to the cold chamber open and jounins appeared with large bodies on their backs, covered in sacks. Judging from the shoes and pants dressing the feet that came out of the sacks, Hinata realized it was the entire rescue team.

She ran to the first of them which were brutally thrown on the floor. The girl desperately ripped off the sacks around the first person. It was Kiba. She uncovered the others but they didn't move.

The jounin who were working for Orochimaru soon left the room, ignoring the girl who untied her friends. The supposedly rescue team wasn't moving anyway so they didn't care. Hinata started to cry as she tried to wake them up but they wouldn't move.

Naruto slowly opened his heavy eyes at the sound of sobs. He lifted himself off the cold floor and looked around. He was surrounded by his unmoving friends. His eyes grew in shock at Hinata crying over her cousin, yelling at him to wake up.

'Hina..ta..?' the blond whispered and gulped, afraid that everyone was dead and it was his fault.

The Hyuuga girl turned around and looked at him with her eyes wet, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran up to Naruto, forgetting abot the barrier. It seemed it was gone. Was it, she couldn't help but wonder, but it was one the smallest questions in her head at the moment.

Naruto held her tight.

'They were brought here just minutes ago, Naruto-kun. They're barely breathing. We need to get everyone out of here or.. I don't know what kind of technique was placed of them.. The only person who can figure out is Tsunade-sama.. We need to go!..' the small violet haired girl cried in Naruto's arms, who was looking at his friends.

The door opened again revealing a dark but smiling Orochimaru and the fake Kabuto. They didn't step inside the room, just stood in the way of the door.

'My, my. Isn't that touching?' the sannin laughed at the sight of the angry blond and crying little kunoichi.

'Orochimaru, teme!! What the hell have you done to them?!' Naruto yelled and pushed Hinata to his right side, putting a hand in front of her just in case Orochimaru would try something to hurt her like he promised.

The black haired sannin laughed again, louder.

'They're just unconscious, Naruto-kun.. At least for now.. They still have 48 hours until they die.. unfortunately, that's how slow the poison works.. but it's fine cause I want you to die knowing that even if you get out of here, your friends will die anyway.. Not even Tsunade can do anything against it, it's a new type of poison i invented. I don't really think she has improved much since I last saw saw her.' he smirked and paused, Naruto glaring angrily at him, barely standing on the spot.

'Too bad that they didn't even sense it coming. I would much rather them know that they are slowly dying because of you..' Orochimaru continued.

Naruto barged at him with his fangs out and claws. However, the sannin and Kabuto didn't even blink but smirked at the fool who charged at them only to be stopped at the door by the now larger barrier. Naruto was thrown back but Hinata managed to catch him, getting hit by the wall instead of him thanks to the throwing force. Blood gushed out of her small mouth at the tough impact.Naruto turned around and looked at her, worried.

'Hina-chan, are you okay??' he asked, worried sick as her eyes closed, sign that she fainted.

'Orochimaru.. I will kill you with my own hands.. Hope you don't get another wake of day in this life-time cause I'll search for you and destroy you!!' the blond promised with fire burning in the slits of his angry eyes.

'You shouldn't worry about that, Naruto-kun.' the sannin smiled with a evil glint in his eyes as he looked back at Naruto. The blond wondered what was going to happen now..

'You and your stupid friends will die here in fifteen minutes, Naruto-kun. This place is going to blow up in exactly 15 minutes after I close this door. The barrier is going to drop only at the explosion so there isn't any chance of you escaping. IF and only IF you do, your friends will still die and you will have to leave with it for your entire life. If you will escape and try to find me, I will just have to kill more of your friends. Sayonara, my dear boy. I'm happy to kill you, your friends and your idiotic sensei.. Jiraiya.' Orochimaru laughed and the door closed.

The blond tried to keep calm and quickly looked at his watch on his left wrist. He set it for 14 minutes.

Then, he tried to use a Rasengan on the barrier but it only blew him inside the wall behind. Naruto slowly got up and wiped the blood off his lips and saw his headband on the chamber floor. He ran towards the barrier once more, trying to break it with pure force.. It threw him back even harder and he fell at Hinata's body, waking her.

The blond tried to get up and realized he was barely able to move anymore. His whole body was bruised and unable to move. Hinata cried as she pulled his upper body in her lap and hugged him tight.

'Naruto-kun.. Stop.. Please stop..' she held him as he trembled, fighting back the tears for his friends and his lover.. who was also going to die because of him.

'Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry.. I'm not good enough to protect you.. or them.. I'm so sorry..' he finally let the tears fall on his face as she balanced back and forth, cradling his body gently.

'We'll get out of here.. We will.. Let's just think about a way out, ne?' she smiled as tears also fell on her cheeks, trying to calm him down.

'Hai..' he breathed out, remembering he had to do his best to protect his love even if it killed him.. even if it wasn't going to work.. he would do his best.. for her.. for all of them.. He got up from her lap and turned around, his face at her level.

'I love you, Hina-chan.. I always will.. But if we escape from here, I won't ever come close to you again..' he said looking her in the eyes.

'Naruto-kun.. Please don't say that... Please don't say that!' she cried more and more.. He simply smiled and wiped the tears from her face. One idea came to him, desperately hopping it would work.The blond stretched for his head band and looked at it. Hinata took it from his hands and lifted her hands up to tie it around his forehead. She gave a small smile, trying to make him realize that he's not alone. She's there with him. After the hitai ate was around his head, Hinata gently touched his left cheek .

Naruto got up to his feet and pulled her up to be close in his arms. He quickly glanced at his watch and looked back at her. Three minutes left.

'Hina-chan, when my watch starts ringing I need you to release how much chakra you have. I will do the same and we''ll try to create a barrier to protect us until the explosion ends.. I just need your help, I kinda used my chakra trying to break this damn barrier.' He laughed, though sad. 'We will get out of here.. I promise..' he once again smiled and the girl wiped her tears and looked at him, believing in those always clear and blue eyes that she loved so much.

'Hai.' she answered shortly.

'Let's pull everyone here with us.' He said and hurried to take the heavier people in the middle of the room while Hinata dragged the girls in the same place. They pulled them at their feet and stood up, preparing for the moment of the explosion.

'I love you, too, Naruto-kun.. Don't ever leave me..' she begged, kind eyes looking up at him, worriedly.

'I swear that I dont deserve you, Hina-chan..' Naruto looked at her showing the girl the entire love he held in his cerulean orbs. His trembling eyes glowed in the dim light of the torches on the walls, staring into her own white lavander eyes.

He gently lifted up her chin with his right hand. The clock started to ring, their time was up.

That was when Naruto slowly approached her lips and captured them one last time with his own while tears streamed down the small girl's pale cheeks.

The explosion took place in a matter of seconds. Their kiss lasted throughout the explosion, not breaking their embrace as dancing chakra swayed around them, playfully. Red and blue mixed together, creating a beautiful color , light purple.

Both kept their eyes closed, enjoying the gentle kiss as rough stone walls fell all almost burying them. Thanks to the chakra which rose up from them, the cave shattered around, falling next to the small barrier.

At the end of the explosion, the place got drowned in dust but it was really quiet..

Naruto opened his eyes, breaking the long kiss, and looked up. Through the thick dust, the blond could actually see the bright blue sky. His arms felt heavy. Looking back at his lover, he saw Hinata had her eyes almost closed.

'Hina-chan, Hina-chan!!' he yelled desperately. The girl didn't answer.

'Oh, don't tell me.. she used every bit of her chakra to.. no.. that can't be.. Hina-chan!!' still no answer..

Her slight open eyes which seemed lost, finally closed completely. She fell limp in his hands.

Naruto slowly let her on the ground. He formed seals and summoned Gamabunta.

'What is it, brat?' the boss frog asked looking down at his summoner.

'I need your help. I need to take them in Konoha as soon as possible. We don't have time.' Naruto shouted, being more and more impatient. Gamabunta gave out a 'hmph' and bowed down so Naruto could move them all on his back.

Naruto had used a lot of the fox's chakra for the barrier. What he had left was his own natural chakra but it was so little left that he prayed he'd have enough for the road. Naruto created real clones of himself to hold them as Gamabunta jumped towards the village.

Would he make it in time?

Would he be able to save his friends?

Would Tsunade be able to..?

Naruto's mind clogged with worried thoughts, yet the only thing he could do now was hurry.

* * *

**Only one or two chapters left. Please review. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I didn't bore you with this story.. since you don't even take 30 seconds to review -- gee, thanks..**

**Have a nice day. _Milk and cookies for the kind reviewers_. I love you, guys. You're the best since you're the ones who actually care enough to review for my many hours spent to write.. thankies! Kisses!**

_**Magenta** a color that comes out when you mix red and blue. In this case is light purplish since Hinata's chakra color is a bright blue not a dark one and mixing it with Naruto's red one, you get magenta. _


	15. Don't go

**If you're wondering about this chapter's length, read the author's note at the end . **

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Means a lot to me .**

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_'What is it, brat?' the boss frog asked looking down at his summoner._

_'I need your help. I need to take them in Konoha as soon as possible. We don't have time.' Naruto shouted, being more and more impatient. Gamabunta gave out a 'hmph' and bowed down so Naruto could move them all on his back._

_Xxxxx Part missing xxxx Re-read last chapter for complete paragraphs xxxxx _

_Naruto's mind clogged with worried thoughts, yet the only thing he could do now was hurry._

* * *

A little time later on, a crash happened right in the middle of the village. After the dust spread around, all the jounins, chuunins and other villagers were staring at the hugest frost they've seen. Many of them knew it was Gamabunta, the boss frog which bowed down only to Yondaime.. but now, on it's back it help Yondaime's son.. the vessel of the Kyuubi. 

'I need help!' Naruto yelled for the people around. Soon, jounins jumped at his side on Gamabunta's back and carried the unconscious people to the hospital, as told.

Naruto ran with Hinata in his arms. After placing her on a hospital bed, he left towards the Hokage building.

'Is she here??' Naruto asked the secretary who seemed surprised but happy that he had returned safe. He didn't stop as he asked, but barged inside the office.

'Naruto? Brat, you're back!' Tsunade jumped off her chair, relieved.

'I need your help! Come at the hospital. They might all die without your help, baa-chan!' he shouted, worriedly.

Tsunade gulped and ran down the long hallway of the building.

'Get Shizune!' she ordered Naruto while running towards the hospital. Naruto went to find the sannin's assistant. They'd need all the help possible.

Ten minutes later, Naruto reached the hospital hallway where Hinata's room was, followed by Shizune.

On the hallway, there were hospital beds which held his friend. There were no free rooms, Hinata and the girls were in one room and the men were outside, being checked over by doctors.

'Good. You're here.' Tsunade noticed Naruto as he entered the room, but didn't take her eyes off Tenten who she was consulting at the moment.

'How are they? How's Hinata?' Naruto asked, trying to calm down and see if he there was anything he could help.

'Hinata will be fine. She will wake up soon, don't worry. But.. these guys.. these idiots.. seem to have inhaled a new type of poison.' the blond woman sighed and went over to a table by the window to read on a medical book.

'Will they be alright??' Naruto asked. He was so worried and tired.

'I have to figure out the components of the poison, it will take a few hours.' the woman answered.

'I see.. Orochimaru said they will live about 48 hours, that they'll slowly die.' the blond told the medic sannin.

'Knowing him, he meant 24 hours. Orochimaru wouldn't take any chance, especially in having his revenge.' Tsunade replied, without taking her eyes from the book and scrolled over a few more pages. Her gaze turned towards the blond who was standing in the middle of the room, starring at Hinata and his friends.

'Go get some rest, Naruto. We'll make it, don't worry. Orochimaru probably thinked he was the only to improve his skills. I'll send someone for you after we make an antidote. Go.' the woman told him but he starred at her.. through her.. like she was invisible in his eyes at the moment.. He was so tired.. so tired..

'I'll be outside, on the river side. Call for me if anything happens.' Naruto asked of her and after she nodded, he left the hospital, letting the doctors work.

Hours later, the blond was still on the riverside, waiting.. and.. thinking..

Two small hands cupped his eyes from behind, making him unable to see. He took a deep breathe of air and tilted his head back. The hands released from his face and he looked up. Hinata was smiling softly at him.

'Hinata-chan..' he whispered and a sad smile cracked on his face. He got up slowly.. no hugs.. no words.. Naruto just looked at the small girl in front of him.. Finally, they decided to break the silence, after a few moments of silence. The blond's hand caressed the girl's left cheek.

'Naruto-kun.. We made it..' the girl whispered, with a small smile on her lips.

'Are they alright?' Naruto asked, taking back his hand.

'Tsunade-sama found out how the poison was made. All she needs to do now is to mix the antidote. She said they'll be fine.' Hinata explained and jumped to hold him. Her hands went around his waist and her cheeks leaned on his chest. Naruto's hands remained as they were until.. he reached to the girl's shoulders and pushed her away, gently. Hinata thought he wanted to look at her or kiss her..

'Hinata..' he said in a normal voice.

'Yes, Naruto-kun.' she answered smiling.

'I can't see you anymore.' he said after a short pause. Naruto sounded serious.. The girl's smile disappeared.

'No, you can't do that.. Not after all this.. Not after all this time that I've waited for you.. the time you also waited for me... No..' her voice trembled as tears were strongly held in her eyes, not letting them fall. Even so, Naruto could tell how upset she was. He knew he was breaking her heart.. and his..

'I'm sorry, Hina-chan.. Hinata.. I'm sorry..' Naruto turned to leave but Hinata held on to his jacket. He didn't turn around, but stood still instead, looking down.

'Please.. don't go..' she asked of him. Naruto left slowly and she was forced to let his jacket go until only her finger tips touched it and then remained in the air, touching nothing. He left.

* * *

**I'm sorry the length is too short, but I wanted to cut off here so I can move on to a chapter which will be much longer and I wanted to point out this part. **

**Please review, you'll make me really happy.**


End file.
